A breath of spring
by Gradie
Summary: So... I've never written anything before, but I've been enjoying reading the stories in this community and I thought I'd give it a try. Hopefully I kept them in character. Feedback is welcomed. *Finished*
1. Chapter 1

The ipod was already in the dock, as if waiting for someone to turn it on. She obliged, thinking that perhaps it would serve as a distraction. The soft strains that emerged from the speakers surprised her.

_She looked so much like a lady,  
But she was so much like a child  
A devil when she held me close  
An angel when she smiled  
She always held it deep inside  
But somehow I always knew  
She'd go away when the grass turned green  
And the sky turned baby blue_

_Baby blue  
Was the color of her eyes  
Baby blue  
Like the Colorado skies  
Like a breath of spring she came and left  
And I still don't know why  
So, here's to you and whoever  
Holds my baby blue tonight_

_She brought color to my life  
That my eyes have never touched  
When she taught me how to care  
I've never cared so much  
I try not to think of her  
But I fall asleep and do  
And drift off where the grass is green  
And the sky is baby blue_

_Baby blue  
Was the color of her eyes  
Baby blue  
Like the Colorado skies  
Like a breath of spring she came and left  
And I still don't know why  
So, here's to you and whoever  
Holds my baby blue tonight_

As the fading chords of the last chorus echoed through the room, she closed tear-filled eyes and felt her breath catch in her chest. The burning sensation that had become oh-so-familiar in the past few weeks bubbled to the surface. Bringing up a hand, she dashed the telltale moisture from her eyes. She prided herself on being self-contained; it wouldn't do for Christina or Mark to barge in and see her this way. It was doubtful that they'd break free of the hospital tonight, but it wasn't impossible.

What was impossible, she realized after a moment of struggling, was trying to keep everything that had happened today bottled up. Deciding that a temporary lapse in control now was better than a total mental break later, she let the sob that had been building up in her throughout the song break free. She pressed a fist to her mouth to stifle the sound of her heartbreak, the quaking of her shoulders the only outward indicator of her breakdown.

Lost in the moment, she didn't hear the quiet snick of the door opening until it was too late.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

She startled at the sound of the voice. Fantastic, she thought, mentally berating herself, so much for keeping it together. This was worse than being caught by Mark or Christina. After everything they'd put each other through in the past few weeks; the person kneeling in front of her was the last person she wanted to see through her shield of self-assurance.

Trying to swallow the lump in her throat, she wiped her eyes and threw a weak smile on her face. "Nothing." Seeing the disbelief on the other woman's face, she tuned up the smile "I'm good, I'm good."

The other woman sat back on her heels, seemingly unsure of how, or even whether to comfort the crying woman. She cocked her head, hair damp from the shower she'd just taken, waiting her out.

"It's just… the music," she said, indicating the ipod with a nod of her head.

"Oh." A momentary look of embarrassment flashed across the crouching woman's face; quickly masked with a self-conscious half smile. She had been so focused on the woman crying on the couch that the music hadn't registered. "Well, I knew you didn't like country – but I never knew the dislike was strong enough to make you cry." As she tried to joke, she stood and rapidly moved to turn off the ipod, which was halfway through another heart-wrenching song about lost love. She turned back to face the woman on the couch. "Normally I wouldn't go for that sort of thing either. In fact, I'm not even sure where this playlist came from. Maybe it's Christina's. A tequila-induced lapse in judge-"

"Callie," Arizona cut her off at the obvious lie, all too aware of how far off-track the Latina could get when she started rambling. "I'm sorry that I hurt you," she said in a small voice.

Callie furrowed her brow in surprise. She had felt horribly off-kilter, unsure of what to expect next, for most of the day. She certainly hadn't expected the day to end with a crying, apologetic Arizona on her couch. After all the stress of facing Mr. Clark, and then finding out so many of their friends were injured or gone, she had realized that nothing mattered, nothing would ever matter again, if she couldn't have Arizona. The blonde had then shocked her by vowing that she _would _have children with Callie.

Since their emotional kiss in the parking lot, everything had been surreal to Callie. She half expected to wake up at any moment to find that she'd been gunned down after all, and was merely having a morphine-induced fantasy.

After the kiss, she had helped Arizona ensure that all the kids were with their proper families, and then she had walked back home, holding onto Arizona's hand as if it were a lifeline. Perhaps it was. Certainly the past few weeks had been a meaningless blur. Her days were spent in the hospital, trying to lose herself in her cases. Her nights (when she couldn't pick up a shift or find another reason to stay at the hospital) were spent listening to songs that reminded her of Arizona and drowning her sorrows. Even Christina, heartbroken over Owen, was disgusted at the depths to which Callie had sunk.

They had walked to Callie's apartment in silence, both unsure of what to say after their emotional outpouring. For her part, Callie kept replaying Arizona's words over and over in her head. "_I can't live without you and our ten kids…" _kept segueing into_ "I don't trust you, why would I?"_

Unlocking the front door with Arizona beside her, it felt like the first time all over again, unsure and awkward. Determined to bluff through the uneasiness, Callie had suggested a shower to wash away the day. Arizona had said she'd wait for her; not exactly the response for which the dark-haired woman had been hoping. Coming out of the bedroom after a quick shower to find Arizona in tears had brought Callie's barely concealed fears to the surface. Had Arizona changed her mind?

"It wasn't your fault," Callie said quietly, her eyes dull. _"I don't trust you, why would I?"_

"I was selfish," Arizona replied, eyes downcast. _"I never understood squat about who you are. And now I do, and I don't like it."_

"If I had made you feel special, if I hadn't been such a screw-up before, it wouldn't have been a problem."

At that, Arizona's head came up, her eyes flashing. "Don't think that, don't ever think that." She tried to meet the eyes of the dark-haired woman, but Callie was determinedly looking away, as if steeling herself for the worst. "So you have a past. Who doesn't? It's behind you, I'm the one who never got that." Arizona stood, moving toward Callie. "I like to think I'm secure, I mean, I'm hot … women lining up and everything, you know." Arizona's heart fluttered as an unwilling smile flitted across Callie's lips. "But with you, I've always been a bit out of my depth. You're passionate, in everything you do. You're so warm and open and I have a hard time believing that it's for real. That's _my_ issue. You, you are great," Arizona stated, emphasizing the last three words.

Callie's eyes widened, as she remembered when she had spoken those same words, in the same loving tone to the blonde - the day Arizona had confessed her love. She finally made eye contact with Arizona, gasping softly at the love shining in those red-rimmed baby blue eyes. Callie felt tears welling up in her own eyes as Arizona closed the gap between them.

Eyes open and determined; Arizona brushed her lips lightly against Callie's, languishing in the familiar softness. Stepping closer, so that her body was flush against the taller woman's, she pressed her lips more firmly to Callie's, willing her to respond. Her whole body trembled when the taller woman opened her mouth with a soft sigh, raising her hands almost gingerly to hold Arizona's hips.

Arizona slid her tongue into Callie's mouth, delicately tasting her lover as her eyes devoured her face. The brush of Callie's long lashes on her cheeks, her soft dark hair tumbling around her face with abandon, the faint color high on her cheeks - she was the most beautiful thing Arizona had ever seen. The slide of Callie's tongue over hers almost brought her to her knees. This wasn't the kiss in the parking lot, full of searing heat and overwhelming relief. This was private, tender; this was a sharing of their souls.

Pulling back, Arizona slid her teeth gently over Callie's lower lip, drawing it into her mouth lightly before breaking away. She rested her forehead against Callie's, breathing heavily.

"I love you."

Callie's heart leapt. It was ridiculous how strongly the woman could affect her. She knew Arizona was waiting for a reply, waiting for reassurance, but she was lost in the feeling of being in the other woman's embrace again. Her slender hips beneath her hands, the feeling of her lithe body pressed against her own, the unique combination of orange blossoms and strawberry lip gloss filling her nostrils, overwhelming her senses.

"I had to try."

Arizona pulled back slightly, looking at Callie with a question in her eyes.

"I had to try to hate you. To make it all your fault. How was I supposed to get over you, the real you?" Callie grimaced. "I loved you too much, I loved everything about you, so I had to try to take some of you away. I had to try to make you less, so that I could pretend that I could live without you." Callie's voice cracked. "So that some day maybe I could pretend to be happy again."

Callie smoothed a hand along the side of Arizona's face, easing away the worry that had appeared at Callie's response to her declaration of love.

"I had to try, but it wasn't working." Callie's lips twisted into a rueful grin, "I was trying so hard to brush you off all day, when what I wanted more than anything was to just hold you. Like this," Callie said, sliding her hands from Arizona's hips to encircle her waist, drawing the blonde in closer.

Arizona unleashed her best 'super magic' smile, looking up at Callie through her lashes. "A simple 'I love you too' would have worked," she said, snaking her arms around the taller woman's shoulders, "But confessions like that are definitely likely to get me into bed faster." Her dimples deepened at the flush that rose up the other woman's neck. She bent to taste it, her tongue laving against the sensitive spot below Callie's jaw. "I mean, unless you think we need to talk more…"

* * *

Callie groaned, her head thrown back as Arizona licked and suckled her neck. She knew they still had a lot to work out, but it was impossible to think, let alone form words, when Arizona was doing that thing to her earlobe. She slid her hands lower, cupping Arizona's lush bottom, lifting her slightly against her. Callie's fingers slid daringly low on the blonde, brushing between her thighs from behind. She felt the slight pressure of the blonde's teeth marking her neck as Arizona's whole body jerked in response to her touch. Callie felt herself being spun around and backed toward the bedroom as Arizona's lips aggressively claimed hers in a hungry kiss. She moaned eagerly into Arizona's mouth, yielding as the blonde thrust her tongue hotly against her own.

Arizona lived for this, for the feeling she got when the fiery Latina yielded to her. She maneuvered Callie through the doorway, not relenting until they reached the bed. She broke the kiss as the back of Callie's knees hit the bed, growling in satisfaction as Callie twined fingers in her hair to try to tug her mouth back. She resisted Callie's efforts, reaching instead for the hem of her shirt.

Arizona slid her hands under Callie's shirt, palms smoothing over the soft skin beneath. Her hands stroked up Callie's sides, dragging the shirt up, and then impatiently pulling it over Callie's head. Callie laughed as the shirt caught briefly, tangled in her arms. The laugh quickly turned to a gasp as Arizona pressed open-mouthed kisses against her collarbone, her nimble fingers stroking the smooth satin of Callie's bra before releasing the front clasp.

Callie clung to Arizona as the blonde traced soft lips over the curve of her breast. She cried out desperately when she felt the wet heat settle over her nipple. Pangs of need shot through her as Arizona suckled her breast, adding to the heat already pooling between her thighs. She reached for Arizona, desperate to strip her, to feel her naked flesh, but again the blonde out-maneuvered her, pushing Callie down on the bed and capturing her seeking hands.

Arizona slithered up until she was face to face with her lover. She rested over the dark-haired woman, pinning a hand on either side of her head. "Look at me Calliope." Her breath caught as Callie's eyes fluttered opened, revealing eyes almost black with need. "See me."

Callie's gaze locked onto the sea of stormy blue above her. "I only ever see you," she whispered, "I love _you_." She saw possession in the fierce blue stare, and she welcomed it. "Kiss me." She arched upward, relishing the feel of the blonde's body entwined with hers. Her thigh lifted, slotting between Arizona's legs to press against her center.

"Kiss me Arizona," she repeated, knowing that her lover liked her to ask for it, "Make me yours again."

Arizona's control snapped. Bearing down on Callie's thigh, she renewed her assault on Callie's neck. She inhaled the intoxicating scent of Callie as she made her way down her body, drunk on the sensations after weeks of loneliness and heartache. She kissed her way between Callie's breasts, lightly sucking and nuzzling the sweet flesh. She cupped a full breast, her thumb stroking over the taut nipple. She felt Callie slide her freed hand across her back, trying to draw up her shirt. She reached back and captured the hand, placing it instead on her head. She slid her mouth up the slope of Callie's breast as the Latina obeyed her wishes, threading her fingers through Arizona's soft blond curls.

Lost in the sensations, Callie willingly lifted her hips as Arizona tugged her pants down and off. One hand still tangled in Arizona's hair, the other clutched at the sheet beneath her as she looked down her body at the blonde beauty. Sensing her gaze, Arizona looked up. Her eyes sparkled as she shot Callie a devilish grin before lowering her mouth to nuzzle against Callie's soaked panties.

Callie's used the hand in Arizona's hair to try to tug her closer as she writhed on the sheets. Her breath was coming in gasps, if she didn't focus it would all be over before Arizona even touched her. She screwed her eyes shut and caught her lower lip between her teeth.

She bucked her hips hard against Arizona as the blonde finally slid the panties out of her way and pressed her mouth against Callie. She cried out as she felt one delicate finger slip deep inside of her.

"You're so wet baby," Arizona mumbled, lips sliding up through Callie's heat as she curled her finger slightly, stroking Callie deeply.

"Arizonaaahhhhhh," Callie's cry became desperate as Arizona's gentle lips settled over her pulsing clit. "Please," she cried, moaning incoherently as she felt a second finger glide in alongside the first.

Arizona sucked lightly on her swollen clit, breaking free occasionally to allow her tongue to circle the delicate bud. She felt Callie's arousal gush over her fingers, the hot brunette jerking wildly beneath her. She smoothed her tongue through Callie's swollen folds before drawing back.

Callie's eyes snapped open, a disbelieving groan on her lips as Arizona settled over her, swallowing Callie's protests. Her fingers stroked in and out of Callie as she straddled Callie's thigh and pressed down hard. Tasting Callie's pleasure had made her desperate for pressure against her own hot center. She settled into a fast rhythm, rubbing against Callie's thigh, pinning her hand between them, her fingers sinking deeper into Callie with every stroke.

Callie could taste herself, mixed with the candied taste of strawberries that was Arizona. She writhed under her love, gasping at the roughness of Arizona's clothing against her bare flesh. Her heart raced out of control; her eyes were locked on Arizona as she felt herself being swept over the edge of reason. "I love you," she gasped against Arizona's lips, "I love you."

Arizona tensed over her, pushing down hard on her thigh as she felt Callie contract against her fingers. "Calliope!"

* * *

"Arizona?"

The blonde managed an inquisitive noise while keeping her face firmly buried in Callie's neck.

"Did you… I mean, _did_ you?"

Arizona didn't answer, but Callie could feel the lips pressed against her neck curve upward into a satisfied smile.

A disbelieving smirk spread over Callie's face, "You still wearing your jeans. I mean, did you even take your shoes off?"

"Calliope Torres!" The blonde lifted her face, the tousled curls falling in her face unable to hide her blush, "After something like that, an appropriate response would include gratitude and/or offers of eternal servitude. _Not_ criticism."

"Oh baby," Callie replied, grinning up at the embarrassed blonde, "Criticism is the furthest thing from my mind. I think it's super hot."

Arizona smiled, dimples in full force, "Super hot huh? That's more like it." She dropped a kiss on Callie's lips before sitting up, still straddling Callie. "I think you're super hot. In fact," she said, tugging her shirt over her head to reveal her satiny bra, "this time I may even let you play along."

Callie smirked up at the blonde, "Oh really?"

"Really," growled Arizona as Callie twisted her hips, rolling them so that she was straddling the half-dressed woman.

She gasped as her bra was pushed aside and Callie's hot mouth settled over her aching breast. "Calliope?" she moaned.

"Hmmm?" Callie hummed against her breast.

Arizona's eyes fluttered as she tried to keep her train of thought. "I'm sorry that I made you listen to country music."


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Thanks to the kind people who left me reviews, I really appreciate it & I'm glad my first attempt was gently received. There seemed to be interest in continuing this tale, so I gave it a shot.**

**

* * *

**

"Let's go away."

"Mmmmm."

"I mean it, the hospital gave us temporary trauma leave while they sort everything out. It's the perfect time for us to just get away - we could use a week in Fiji."

"Mhmm."

"Just the two of us. You can make me a sangria, I can show you my new bikini…"

An eye cracked open and pinned Arizona with a suspicious look, "What new bikini?"

"The itty bitty illegal-in-this-country one that I'm going to buy as soon as we get to Fiji," Arizona retorted, flashing a dimple at her exhausted …

"Am I your girlfriend?"

Callie resignedly opened both eyes and lifted herself up against the headboard. Sleep was apparently not in the cards.

"I mean, I know we had this talk already, but that was in the … before. So much has happened, but I want to be able to call you my girlfriend again," Arizona sat up fully, crossing her legs and facing Callie. "I never stopped loving you. Can we go back to the way it was? I know I took that x-ray tech to Derrick's party, but it was a set-up, it wasn't my idea. I didn't do more than kiss her goodni-"

Arizona trailed off as she saw Callie's eyebrows disappear into her bangs. That was never good. Had Callie not heard that she'd taken Lisa to the party? No one at that hospital did anything _but_ gossip. _H_ow the hell could that have been the one thing no one talked about?

"It was Denise's idea. She'd heard we had broken up and she wouldn't let it go, you know how she is! You can't refuse her, she gives you that 'disappointed grandma' look." Arizona shuddered dramatically. Callie's eyebrows were higher than ever, and her chin was dipping down to her chest. Arizona was getting 'the look'.

She quickly evaluated her options. Dimples? Play innocent? Try sexy things? Righteous 'we were broken up' indignation? Her usually quick brain wasn't coming up with a winning plan, and so her mouth continued to run away with itself, "It wasn't even open-mouthed, and really," Callie held up a hand, effectively silencing Arizona.

"Here's how this is going to play out." She swung her legs off the bed. "Yo no quiero oír más!" She moved to the dresser, flinging out sleep clothes. "We are going to sleep, because it's late, and I am tired."

"We are not going to go to Fiji, because this isn't the right time to be flying halfway around the world Arizona! Christina's going to be a tequila-soaked wreck, Mark's going to need help winning Lexie back, and Teddy, well, we just need to be here. For our friends."

Arizona gave the now-pacing brunette a soft smile, "I love how caring you are."

"And you." Callie leveled her stare at Arizona. "You are not going to be all loving and cute and get away with this. This is not ok. I am not going to forgive and forget, not tonight." She whirled away, jerking her sleep shirt on over her head. "And we are not going to go back to the way it was." She saw Arizona's expression fall and quickly finished, "We are going to move forward, we're going to be more than we were. So yes, you're my girlfriend. You always have been, I didn't date anyone else" She couldn't help slipping in the barb. She held up a finger as Arizona rushed to talk, "Not tonight. Tonight you sleep on the couch."

Realizing that she was getting off lightly, Arizona meekly stood and grabbed the clothes that Callie had thrown out for her. She walked out of the room slowly, looking for all the world like a puppy someone had kicked. Tugging the shirt on over her head in the living room, she smiled to see that it was Callie's favorite college tee. Resigning herself to an uncomfortable evening, she grabbed a throw blanket and settled in on the couch.

* * *

She awoke with a bang. Literally. Rubbing her head where it had cracked off the coffee table, she sat up, blinking furiously in an attempt to clear her vision. The lights in the apartment hallway backlit a slender figure standing at the front door, stooped with fatigue. "Christina?"

The kitchen light flicked on. "Robbins? Why are you sleeping on my couch?"

"Were. Why _were_ you sleeping on my couch," Arizona corrected her, slightly surly to have been awoken so rudely. "And it's Callie's couch too." She looked around, night was still streaming in the windows so she couldn't have asleep too long.

"Yeah, whatever," Christina replied, opening the fridge. "I'm pretty sure you and Torres hit the skids weeks ago." The slight woman shrugged at the lack of food in the fridge and settled for cracking open a beer.

"We made up."

Christina cocked a brow meaningfully at her makeshift bed before taking a swig of her beer.

"Ok fine, so we had been made up until my stupid mouth let slip that I took Lisa to Derrick's party the other night," the blonde mumbled abashedly, eyeing Christina's beer as she resettled herself on the couch. "Why the hell didn't she already know about that anyway? I would have thought you'd have been all over breaking that story."

Christina flopped down in the chair next to her, rubbing a hand over her tired eyes. "It seemed like too much, she was already broken. Thanks to you."

Arizona felt shame mingle with the renewed feelings of heartbreak and a tinge of anger. She had suffered too damn it. Why did everyone seem to forget that?

"Why the hell are you back anyway? You decide you're ok with a houseful of curtain jerkers sometime recently?" Christina nursed her beer and gave Arizona a distrusting stare, "You'd better not be screwing with her."

"Why Christina, I do believe you care," Arizona drawled, deciding not to rise to the prickly resident's bait.

"Don't confuse me trying to avoid more shit exploding in my life with _caring_," Christina said bitingly, "I just don't want to deal with any more moping sessions. Hell, even walking in on you two doing dirty things on that couch was better than what I've had to put up with the last few weeks."

Arizona's mouth had fallen open in disbelief as Christina threw verbal barbs at her. Her lips curved upwards though, as the memory of just exactly which dirty things Callie had been doing to her when Christina had come home early that night ran through her mind.

"Perv." Christina observed, draining her beer.

Arizona curled her lip slightly and gave Christina her patented look of disgust. "Why are you here anyway? How is Owen? Derrick? Alex?" Arizona queried Christina, their disagreements forgotten.

"Fine. Owen will be discharged in the morning," the tired woman swirled her bottle, sad to find it empty. "Derrick is going to be fine. They ran all the tests and post-op checks and it looks good. Mer's staying with him. I didn't see Alex, but Lexie said he was already being an ass to the nurses when she came up to check on her post-it brother-in-law."

Arizona smiled sadly, all too aware of how it could have been much worse for all of them. "I thought you'd be staying there too, with Owen?" she questioned in a delicate voice.

"Oh hell no. You do not get to give me relationship advice," Christina snarled. "I saved McDreamy, I made sure Owen was ok, and now I want to get some damn sleep in my damn bed!"

"I'm glad you're ok, Christina," sounded a sleepy voice from the hallway.

Arizona jerked around, instantly softened by the site of the tousled brunette in the doorway. "Calliope."

"Yeah, let's not do the whole huggy 'we survived a horrible experience' thing," grumbled Christina as she lifted herself out of the chair. She paused in the doorway of her own room to look back over her shoulder. "Torres?"

"Yeah?"

"Tequila and dancing tomorrow night?"

"Absolutely."

The tired resident hesitated a moment longer, "For your sake, I'm glad roller-girl's back, even if she is a bit hard to take in the mornings…and evenings."

Callie smiled as Christina's door swung firmly shut. They had reached an agreement, she and Christina. It would never be what anyone could call a normal friendship, but she got the difficult resident. And Yang got her.

Her gaze flicked to the blonde on the couch in her favorite t-shirt. The thought of her kissing another woman still chilled her blood. Sleep had eluded her; she had been tossing and turning until she heard Christina come home. "You went on a date." She swallowed over the lump in her throat. "You went on a date. You were perky and smiley, and you kissed another woman."

Arizona nodded slowly, hearing what Callie was really saying. "I went on a date." She locked eyes with Callie, willing her to see the truth, "She was a nice woman. I mean, I'm sure she was a nice woman. I don't really know. Acting normal took everything I had. I had to keep up a cheerful front. Without it I couldn't do my job, I couldn't be a doctor to those kids." Arizona's voice cracked, "I couldn't lose my job too, there wouldn't have been anything left, any reason to get up in the morning." She looked away, embarrassed. Arizona Robbins was not a woman who liked showing weakness. "I kissed her goodnight because she was expecting it. And then I went back to the hospital and worked until I was exhausted enough to sleep through the pain."

"You were dealing Calliope, you were making progress. You were going to move on. I was stuck."

Callie considered it. Was crying over her cereal and trying to be angry really progress? One thing was certain, "I was never going to _move on _Arizona." Arizona may have said she trusted her, but was the blonde ever going to really accept that she _was_ 'all in'? She sighed as she took in the sight before her. Any Arizona was hard to resist, but a vulnerable and sleepy Arizona really was just too much.

She shook her head and turned back into the bedroom. "Come to bed," she tossed over her shoulder, resigned to her weakness.

Arizona sat for a moment, in part to relish the moment (Callie had obviously decided to forgive her) and in part to take in the feeling of being exactly where she wanted to be. She had always liked her life. Sure, there had been hard times: moving to different bases as a child, having an authoritarian father, coming to terms with being a lesbian, heck - med school and internship hadn't exactly been all rainbows and kittens, but she had taken what life had given her and made the best of it. She had always figured that happiness was a choice, and it was one she made in every possible situation. It was equal parts awe-inspiring and frightening to realize that, for her, happiness was now a person. It was going to take time to overcome the fear - to be comfortable with having all her happiness wrapped up in one person, subject to whims of fate and nature. But they had time again, and this moment, as she turned off the lights and trailed into the bedroom after her girlfriend, was her perfect happiness.

* * *

Callie felt the bed dip as Arizona crawled under the blanket on her side. Her side. It felt so right to think that again. She slid over to the blonde and curled up against her body. A delighted smile that in the light of day would have seriously hurt her badass reputation crossed her lips as the woman snuggled back against her. Arizona reached back and interlaced their fingers, drawing Callie's arm across her stomach.

As she stroked her fingers across the blonde's stomach, she had a moment of perfect clarity. The solution to her earlier tossing and turning was literally within her grasp. She had been more unsettled at the thought of Arizona with someone else than she'd have thought possible. Arizona had said it was only a meaningless kiss and she believed her. She believed her, but she needed more security. She needed there to be no future opportunities, no more misunderstandings, no more separation. It all became so clear, lying there against Arizona.

"I never get this right," she said, in a soft tone. "With George, I was too fast. I thought it was love, I thought he was my McDreamy. I pushed too hard and went too fast. We should never have gotten married." She paused, but Arizona was silent. "With Erica, I wasn't fast enough. She _knew_, you know? She figured out who she was and what she wanted, and I … I wasn't sure." She took a deep breath; even the air was tinted with Arizona. "So maybe this is too fast, or maybe it's too slow. But I know what I want now, and I want you to move in."

Arizona tried her best to regulate her breathing, to not tense up. So much for having time, she thought wistfully. "Callie…"

Callie winced; one word was all she needed to know that Arizona was most definitely not on the same page as her. She tried to roll away but Arizona gripped her hand, holding her in place. "No. No! I want to, but there's so much more to learn about each other first. I mean, we just got over the kids thing - what if there's something else in a month or three?"

"That's life Arizona, there could always be something else. Do you really want to spend your time worrying about 'what if's?" Callie frowned, "Is this still about the kids thing? I don't need 10, I don't even need one right now. We can talk about it in … a year."

"A year," Arizona gulped. She meant what she had said in the parking lot, but promises were one thing … reality was an entirely different, scary thing.

"A year and a half?" Callie replied teasingly. This line of conversation was scary for her too, it touched on her biggest fear; that she always loved harder and more deeply than the other person. In Arizona though, she was beginning to see that same fear reflected back at her, and it reassured her. George and Erica hadn't loved her enough - they had left her. Arizona though, Arizona worried that Callie didn't love her enough. Maybe she trusted too easily, that had certainly been a problem in the past, but with Arizona she _felt_ love and it gave her confidence.

The blonde twisted in her arms, bemused by the light-hearted tone from her usually fiery love. Her smile was tentative.

Callie grinned wryly, "I might even give you two years to think about it … that is, if you move in with me."

"Two years until we have the 'kids talk'? It sounds like you're trying to blackmail me," Arizona replied, slightly astounded at the turn the conversation had taken.

"Is it working?" the Latina asked, a mischievous grin dancing across her face.

Arizona stole a kiss; she loved this light side of Callie. "Can I have some time?"

"You can have whatever you need," Callie slurred, sleep finally catching up with her after all the turmoil and emotional upheavals. Curled up face to face with her love, she could finally sleep.

"Well in that case," Arizona led off, teeth worrying her lip as she considered. She'd never lived with anyone other than family and roommates. She'd had serious relationships, of course, but she still clung to a childlike view of the world where love came before marriage, and marriage came before living together. She knew it was outdated, but she'd never met who made her want to change her mind. She wanted to be able to give this to Callie though, but there was something she needed. "If I agree to move in, and if, if I could get them to come here, would you meet my parents? I know I'm an adult, but I'd really like to know that we have their approval."

Callie's eyes shot open. Sleep was obviously _not _in the cards for her tonight.

* * *

"You look like shit."

Mark rubbed a hand over his face and sat up, gratefully accepting the cup of coffee, "You don't actually look too hot yourself."

"Didn't get any sleep. What time did you get home?"

"Late. Early. Hell, I don't know. I made sure she was ok then I left." He swung his legs out of bed.

Callie rolled her eyes and moved to get him a pair of shorts. Some things never changed.

"Derrick was asleep. His stats were good though and Meredith was with him. I told her I'd come back today, see if he's up."

He led the way to the living room, at least partly clad now. "So is it true that Yang is so scalpel-crazy that even a gun to the head won't stop her?"

"She's not really talking about it." Callie eyed him, "Is it true you saved Alex's life for Little Grey?"

"I'm a doctor Callie, I save lives!" he answered sharply.

"You're a plastic surgeon Mark."

"I told her I'd marry her."

Callie's eyebrows lifted as she flopped in the chair next to him, "Was that really the right moment?"

"It was before, after you told me to try again. But after he was shot, she told him she loved him"

Callie heaved a sigh, "Jesus, I'm sorry Mark."

"Yeah." He took a swig of his coffee. "Is it true you made out with Blondie in the parking lot?"

"Holy rumor mill Batman! That reminds me, did you know she was on a date at Derrick's party?" Callie asked.

"Ummm, Ow!" Mark rubbed his arm, "You've got to do something about your aggression. It's not an attractive trait."

Callie rolled her eyes before abruptly sobering up, "I asked her to move in with me."

"Hey, that's great kid! Convenient, and she was there all the time anyway, you know, before…"

"She wasn't exactly enthusiastic. She wants parental approval."

Mark winced, "Ouch."

"Yeah."

* * *

Arizona dropped her charts on the nurses' station with relief. It appeared that all her patients were doing well in their new surroundings. She had no real authority here, but the staff was doing its best to be courteous to the displaced doctors.

10pm. Callie and Christina were probably just getting warmed up. She had considered joining them, but decided against it. They needed time to let loose, and besides, she'd never been able to handle tequila.

* * *

"Man up!"

Callie threw the shot back with a grimace, she knew she should have pushed harder to go to Joe's. She liked to get a little wild and crazy as much as the next girl, but drinking in private with Christina was an excellent way to experience first-hand what it was like to have your stomach pumped. "Have you talked to Owen since he was released?"

"You didn't bother to ask before you invited Blondie to live here?" Christina retorted, deflecting the question. She wished Mer wasn't chained to Derrick's bedside; pre-lesbian Callie had been hardcore. Post-lesbian Callie talked too much.

Callie gave her a measured look, one eyebrow cocked. Giving in, she flashed Christina a guilty look and poured another round. "You mind?"

"Whatever, less rent for me. I draw the line at ankle-biters though." The resident pinned Callie with a serious, albeit drunken glare before moving to turn up the music. "Set 'em up again Sam!"

* * *

Arizona checked her watch as the elevator doors opened. Midnight. She'd caught up on all her paperwork, checked in with Dr. Webber (who was temporarily back in charge) and looked in on Alex and Derrick. She hadn't been able to find Teddy anywhere, but she'd left a message on her phone. She was out of things to do, out of distractions. Still, she hesitated in the hallway. She hadn't seen Callie since last night, and things still felt up in the air. Sure, there'd beeen hot, hot sex, Callie had forgiven her for Lisa, and she'd even agreed to meet her parents… but it had been a _lot _and she wasn't convinced that they were ok. She hadn't given Callie an answer.

She had thought they'd talk about it more today, but she'd awoken to find Callie gone. Everyone was gone. Determined to shrug it off, she'd headed to her apartment for a change of clothes and then went about her day.

She shifted the strap of her duffel bag nervously. She hadn't been able to bring herself to unpack her things after the breakup, and it had made sense this morning to grab the bag on the way out of her apartment. Tonight though, it felt momentous. It felt like the first step, which was ridiculous. She had spent most of her time at Callie's before they had broken up; it was a nice place and it was super close to the hospital. She'd never given it a thought. Officially moving in though, that was a commitment. That took trust. She had to learn to trust. She straightened her shoulders, she could do this. She just had to keep her eyes on the prize.

* * *

"Roomie!"

Callie looked up from the floor in time to see an exuberantly drunk Christina launch into the confused arms of a blonde angel. Her blonde angel. "Arizona!

Arizona staggered under the weight of the dark-haired woman. She had just enough time to take in the image of her shirtless girlfriend lying on her back in front of the couch before she found herself being kissed.

"What the heck?" she exclaimed, dropping the bag that was slipping off her shoulder.

"Now you know what you're missing," Christina slurred.

"Hey, that's my woman!" giggled Callie, sitting up.

Arizona's mouth had dropped open. Christina released her and staggered to the counter, "Damn, out of tequila. How is that even possible?"

Arizona quirked an eyebrow, she knew exactly how that was possible, but she was slightly afraid of drawing the Asian woman's attention again. "Well I can see we're feeling no pain here… I think I'll leave you to it." She scooped her bag off the floor and skirted along the wall into the bedroom, closing the door after her.

Christina rolled her eyes. Her hardcore roommate was giving moon-eyes to a door. "Go play your dirty sex games." A thought occurred to her, and she grinned "If she still wants you now that she's had a taste of me."

* * *

Callie crossed her arms over her bra and propped herself against the dresser as she watched Arizona putting her things back on the bathroom counter. This was a good sign. She had left the blonde alone this morning, reasoning that she didn't want to pressure her, and she needed to see Mark anyway. She hadn't intended to be away all day. She'd kept an eye out for Arizona, sure that she'd be at the hospital as well, checking on patients and visiting friends like Callie, but she hadn't seen her. She was here now though, putting her things back where they belonged. It made her feel warm and happy inside. Well, the tequila probably helped with that…there had been a lot of tequila.

"So is it something I need to worry about?" the blonde said coolly, over her shoulder.

"What?"

"You drinking topless with Yang."

Callie's grin dropped a notch, staring at the woman who was now beside her, calmly putting her clothing back in the dresser. "Arizona, I…" Callie began, but her words were cut off by the press of soft lips against her own.

Arizona giggled as she pulled away, "Tastes like tequila."

Callie's smile was slow to come, but it was breathtaking. Arizona stroked her cheek, "You're cute when you're drunk and confused"

"You know what else I am when I'm drunk?" Callie retorted, eager hands sliding over Arizona's curves.

Arizona gave her girlfriend a coy dimpled smile, "Yeah, I've heard. You take your shirt off for all the girls."

The Latina smirked, her fingers finding the tab of the blonde's jeans. She made quick work of disposing them, taking her panties off with them. She pushed her bemused but suddenly aroused girlfriend down so that she was sitting on the bed.

Arizona's eyes widened as Callie dropped to her knees in front of her. She'd only been here for ten minutes, this had to be some sort of record. Some sort of awesome record. A moan escaped her throat as Callie slid her hands up her thighs, pushing on them lightly. The brunette grinned as they fell apart readily.

She traced a fingertip along the already swollen lips. "You're hot," she said, biting her lip as she took in the sight of her girlfriend's obvious arousal.

"Calliope," Arizona whimpered her name as Callie nuzzled the inside of her thigh, a finger still lightly tracing outside of where she needed her. She braced herself back on her hands, watching.

The heat approached unbearable as the brunette trailed wet kisses along her slit without penetrating deeper. She raised her hips, trying to hurry Callie's pace.

"Are you moving in?" Callie queried against her, hands caressing supple thighs as she teased the blonde with her mouth.

Arizona's mouth dropped open. She tried to formulate an answer, but all was forgotten when Callie pressed her hot mouth deeper into her, lips caressing.

Callie swirled her tongue around the blonde's entrance before dipping inside her. "Will you live with me?"

Arizona bucked her hips against Callie, back arching, "More!" she demanded. Callie obliged, licking upward through Arizona's wetness until her tongue brushed against the blonde's sensitive nub. Arizona groaned and fell backward onto her elbows when she finally felt Callie's mouth close around her clit, apply just the right amount of pressure. She yelped when she felt a probing finger penetrate her, pushing in deeply as Callie increased her pace.

Callie felt her love begin to move jerkily under her and drew back slightly. Flicking her tongue against the blonde's clit, she looked up Arizona's body, "Tell me."

Arizona struggled to catch her breath, "Yes," she panted, hooking a leg around Callie's shoulder to try to pull her closer, "Yes, _please_ Calliope!"

Callie's mouth descended on her clit with a passion and ferocity that brought a scream to Arizona's lips. She shattered into a million pieces, shudders wracking her body. Lost to herself; all she could feel was the brunette's now gentled assault on her most sensitive areas. The sensations pushed her over the edge again.

She was conscious of the brunette sliding her further up into the bed. Where had her bra gone? Callie had been the one drinking, but somehow they'd gotten their roles reversed. She opened her eyes and aimed her best smile at the Latina who had collapsed beside her on the bed before leaning over to kiss her gently, trying to convey all her love and satisfaction in one sweet kiss.

"That was manipulative, but I can't find it in me to be angry," she stroked a hand over Callie's hair. She shifted closer, nuzzling her lips against the brunette's neck. A light snore erupted from Callie, startling her.

She smiled ruefully, the sleepless night and tequila had finally caught up to her vivacious girlfriend. She drew the blanket up to cover them. Comfortable and finally at home, she pressed a light kiss to Callie's shoulder. "You're definitely a better kisser than Yang."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this is just fluff. Sexy fluff, with any luck.

* * *

**

Callie woke up quickly. She scanned the room, trying to figure out what was wrong. Her head was pounding from the tequila the night before, but that wasn't what had awoken her. The gray light streaming in the window supported the display on the bedside clock, 7:07 am. The only noises she could hear were the faint grumblings of the pipes as the upstairs neighbor showered and the deep breathing of the blonde next to her. Her eyes settled on her girlfriend and a smile ghosted across her lips. Deep breathing. She'd made the mistake of calling it 'snoring' once, but only once. After an indignant 15-minute lecture on the differences between deep breathing and snoring, she was never going to make that mistake again. One didn't become a surgeon by being dull-witted. Arizona could call it what she liked; Callie still found it charming that so much noise could come from such a delicate woman.

A line appeared between her brows as she remembered her disquiet. Everything seemed normal, great even. After weeks of feeling and acting like a lovelorn teenager, life was good again. Arizona was back where she belonged, the sun was shining… She grimaced, realizing what had interrupted her sleep. The lack of interruptions - that was the whole problem. When she was younger, she never imagined she'd become one of those boring old people who were tied to their job, but she had. 'Well, being a badass surgeon isn't exactly a boring job', she reasoned with herself.

Leaning back against the pillows, she considered her day. It wasn't as if she never had time off, but only rarely did she have two completely free days in a row. She could go to the hospital and check on her patients, but she knew she would mainly just be in the way. They were in competent hands and she was on strict orders to take leave until trauma counseling could be arranged and SGMW reopened its surgical wing.

She could use the day to catch up on chores and clean the apartment; Christina had definitely been getting away lately with more messiness than was generally allowed, Callie hadn't had it in her to care. She pouted at the thought of a sunny day wasted doing chores, but she knew it was the most responsible option. The smell of stale alcohol drifted in front of her nose. Shower first. Shower, then food (if there was any), then chores.

Heaving a sigh, Callie sat up and pushed back the covers, resigned to a day of being responsible. As she moved, she heard a muffled "No," and a sleep-heavy arm landed around her waist, as if to physically restrain her.

Callie rolled her eyes lightheartedly. Arizona was an excellent surgeon. She was so professional and good at everything she did that sometimes she seemed superhuman. Callie loved all of that, but even more than that she loved that she got to see Arizona's weaknesses. The usually perky blonde was definitely not a morning person. She smoothed a hand over tousled blonde curls, "I'm going to shower, go back to sleep."

The arm around her waist tightened, fingers digging into her side. "I said no." Arizona lifted her head from the pillow, cheeks flushed from sleep. "You disappeared yesterday morning and look what happened." She pinned the brunette with a hard look.

"What happened?" Callie echoed, confused. Arizona in a mood was rare and always disorienting. It's true that she hadn't exactly been a supportive girlfriend yesterday, going off to the hospital to check on patients and friends and then drinking with Christina. Maybe she should have stayed and talked things through more with Arizona. She thought they were good, that they'd gotten it all out, but Arizona did have a tendency to bottle things up.

"Do you want to talk about what happened with Ruby and Mr. Clark?" she asked hesitantly.

It was Arizona's turn to roll her eyes, "No, I don't want to talk about Ruby and Mr. Clark. I want to talk about last night." She gave the Latina an expectant look.

Callie was really regretting the tequila; the thumping behind her temple was increasing in ferocity. She cast her mind back. There had been tequila, lots and lots of tequila. There had been dancing. Tequila plus dancing had led to her spilling a shot down her shirt. At the time, it had seemed logical to take the shirt off, was that what Arizona was mad about? She did remember Arizona scolding her for drinking topless, but she had only been joking. She definitely hadn't been mad, in fact she'd seemed pretty damned well pleased by the end of the night. Callie could definitely recall her begging…

Shit.

Arizona watched her girlfriend work through her memories with lifted eyebrows, nodding slightly as Callie's memory finally caught her up to the current conversation.

"Oh yes," Arizona drawled as she watched the twinge of guilt flash across her lover's face, "You used sex to maneuver me into agreeing to move in."

Callie opened her mouth to apologize, but was thwarted by a slender finger across her lips. "Oh no, I agreed and I'm not going to back out. But I _am_ going to enjoy using this at some point in the future, when I want something."

The brunette paused, considering. "Fair enough." She bit her lip and shot a hopeful and slightly anxious look at Arizona, "So you're really moving in?"

"I'm really moving in," the blonde parroted, her finger tracing the curve of Callie's full lower lip. "And I may freak out about it from time to time, but this is for real. We're for real. And you are going to meet my parents."

Callie swallowed audibly. "We are, and I am," she replied with more confidence than she felt. She had a lot of experience with meeting a girl's parents - but never from this side of it. Her father had escalated from thinly veiled threats to her junior prom date to actually throwing men against walls. All she really knew about Arizona's father was that he was a retired Marine Corps Colonel and that he was somehow responsible for Arizona's tendency to cry during confrontations. It wasn't exactly reassuring knowledge.

Arizona grinned at the obvious discomfort on Callie's face. She shifted up on an elbow to lean over to brush her lips across the trail her finger had been tracing. "I love you," The tip of her tongue slid out, tracing along Callie's lip, "But you're not leaving me alone again today."

"I'm not, huh?" Callie replied slowly, a sparkle coming to her eye. "But I have a headache, and I need a shower."

A smile curved along pink lips, "Well I _do_ have a cure for headaches." She shifted further onto Callie, pushing her back into the pillows with a gentle kiss. She moaned as the brunette responded, opening her mouth to welcome in Arizona's delicately questing tongue. She tasted Callie's gasp as the brunette realized the woman who was half laying on her was utterly bare. She smiled into their kiss, enjoying the play of Callie's hands over her sides and hips. After Callie had passed out last night, she had divested her of her bra to make her more comfortable, and she hadn't bothered putting sleep clothes on either of them.

Without breaking their kiss, Arizona lifted herself fully onto her girlfriend. She pressed against Callie, reveling in the feeling of the warm olive-toned flesh gliding under her. She snaked her leg along Callie's, regretting that she hadn't tried harder to work the other girl's pants off last night.

It was Arizona's turn to gasp when Callie raised her knee, braced her foot on the bed, and used the hands on her hips to push Arizona's naked center against her thigh. The blonde broke the kiss, throwing her head back as she rode her girlfriend's thigh. Circling her hips, she ground herself against the pants-clad leg.

Callie could feel the heat and wetness of blonde's arousal through her pants, her hands still stroking slender hips and helping to guide Arizona's rhythm. Lifting her head slightly, she captured a blush-tipped breast in her mouth. She pulled it gently into her mouth, her tongue stroking the hardened nipple. She felt her own wetness grow as the blonde breathily called her name.

Arizona felt a quiver go through her as Callie suckled her breast. Impatiently, she pressed harder against Callie's thigh, jerking slightly when her sensitive clit would brush against the rough material. She slid her wet center higher so that she could use her own thigh to torture Callie similarly. Pressing her hips down, she moaned as she felt the heat emanating from her lover's core against her naked leg.

They rocked against each other, heat and wetness building, until Arizona could stand no more. She needed to taste. She pushed her lover back against the bed, pulling back enough for her hands to tug Callie's pants down. As she pushed the offending piece of clothing out of the way, leaving the brunette in only her panties, Arizona dipped her head and licked a dark, hardened nipple. Callie arched her back, offering herself to the blonde. Arizona took the offering, drawing the Latina's breast into her hot mouth. She brought a hand up to cup the other breast, weighing it in her hand as her fingers teased the hardened bud. She loved Callie's full breasts. She knew how sensitive they were and she wasn't above using that knowledge. She drew more sharply on the breast in her mouth, moaning into the soft flesh as her lover bucked under her.

Callie threaded her fingers through blonde curls, her breathing growing labored as the sensations muddled her senses. A mew of protest escaped her lips when Arizona drew back.

Blue eyes twinkled down at her as Arizona pressed a quick kiss to her lips, "You do need a shower, you taste like tequila." She slipped off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Callie bemused and painfully aroused.

The dark-haired woman lifted her head and dropped it hard on the pillow in frustration. "Arizona!" She heard the sound of the shower. She swore, sometimes the blonde had a worse attention span than the children she treated.

"Yes?" replied Arizona in a lilting voice, popping her head around the doorframe. She pulled her hair up in a messy twist as she looked at her girlfriend, momentarily losing track of her actions at the vision on the bed. Callie somehow always managed to exude sexiness but the sight of her naked save for a pair of black lacy boy shorts, chest flushed with her arousal, and endless waves of hair like black silk spread over the pillow was enough to make Arizona's heart skip a beat. She licked suddenly dry lips before regaining her teasing tone, "Coming?"

Callie narrowed her eyes at the now empty doorway, "I thought I was." Muttering under her breath in Spanish, she followed the blonde into the bathroom. Her disgruntlement quickly fled as she saw the blonde standing under the shower spray, holding a bath pouf.

A grin spread across her face as she locked eyes with Arizona. She slid her panties off without breaking eye contact, her eyes taunting Arizona to look. The blonde only lasted a moment before her eyes dropped, hungrily scanning her lover's curves.

Opening the shower door, Callie stepped in behind Arizona. "Are you going to scrub my back?"

"Among other things," Arizona teased, catching Callie's hand and drawing her under the spray. She reached around Callie, deliberately brushing her arm across her breasts, to pick up the body wash. After spreading some over the bath pouf, she drew it across Callie's collarbone. The taller woman reached for her, but Arizona stepped back. "Oh no, hands on the wall."

Callie swallowed hard, and slowly obeyed. Arizona liked control, and Callie was constantly surprised how much it turned her on to give the blonde what she wanted. Her fingers tensed against the wall as she felt the soapy pouf slide across her shoulders. She relaxed into the soapy massage as Arizona gently and thoroughly washed her back. The hot water and the attentions of the blonde were doing a lot to ease her headache, though the ache between her thighs persisted.

She cried out as she felt the pouf suddenly being drawn across her breasts. She felt Arizona's body press against her back, one arm rubbing the pouf in gentle circles around and over Callie's breasts, the blonde's other arm wrapped around her waist.

Callie spread her feet further apart to brace herself as the blonde shifted the caressing pouf lower, gently washing her stomach. She called out her lover's name as Arizona trailed the pouf lower, spreading a soapy trail between her thighs.

Arizona held tightly to the brunette, dropping kisses on her shoulder and neck while lightly trailing the soapy pouf through Callie's folds. When she felt Callie begin to thrust her hips she dropped the pouf. She slid a soapy finger into Callie, feeling her clench around the digit as Arizona stroked deep inside her. She knew Callie was close, her hips were circling more quickly and her breathing was shallow. She withdrew her finger, using it to trace light paths through her folds, from her entrance to her clit, occasionally swiping her finger over the hard bundle of nerves.

"Arizona!" Callie cried loudly, desperately, as she tried to push herself against the blonde's hand.

"Tell me what you want," Arizona whispered in her ear, tongue swirling out to capture her earlobe.

"Please," the brunette pleaded, "I need more, please."

Arizona's heart thrilled at the need and desire in the other woman's voice. Sensing Callie couldn't take much more teasing, she gently pushed two fingers deep into her lover. She matched her penetration to the rhythm of Callie's thrusting hips while sliding her other hand from the brunette's waist to her core, stroking against her clit.

Callie came undone in her hands, the sensations overwhelming as Arizona finally gave her what she wanted. She called out for God and Arizona repeatedly as she shuddered through an orgasm as intense as any she'd ever experienced.

She rested her head on the shower wall, struggling to stay upright. She shivered at the feel of the slender body pressed against her back, the blonde's fingers still inside of her.

Arizona pressed a kiss against a quaking shoulder "How's the headache?"

"Headache?" came the dazed reply.

"I told you I had a cure," the blonde said in a singsong voice before slowly sliding her fingers out of her lover.

Callie pushed off from the wall and turned to face Arizona. Framing her face with her hands, she brought the blonde in for a slow and tender kiss.

"Mmm," the blonde murmured, enjoying the softer side of her fiery love.

"You dropped the bath thingy," Callie said, a mischievous glint to her smile. Taking a half-step back, she knelt and captured the bath pouf. Reaching up, she handed it to Arizona without leaving her knees.

Arizona felt her heartbeat increase as she grasped Callie's plan a moment before the brunette pressed her mouth against her hipbone. Her breath hissed out of her as the Latina pressed a kiss to her center, tongue sliding out to caress her folds. Callie moaned appreciatively into her as she tasted Arizona's wetness. Teasing Callie had made Arizona extremely turned on.

"Calliope!" she cried, a hand tangling in wet dark locks, pulling the dark head closer.

Callie drew the blonde's bundle of nerves into her mouth, sliding her tongue along it in that way that always made Arizona jerk against her. She sucked lightly, hands stroking up and down the back of Arizona's toned thighs. She drew more firmly on the sensitive nub as she felt the blonde's orgasm overtake her, drawing out the blonde's moment of ecstasy.

Pulling back, she picked up the pouf that the blonde had again dropped as pleasure overtook her before standing. She shot a satisfied grin at Arizona, reaching behind her to turn off the water that was starting to cool. Wordlessly, the blonde followed her out of the shower, accepting the towel that Callie wrapped around her.

"Eventually this is going to have to stop," she muttered as she trailed after Callie into the bedroom.

"What?" Callie asked, not tracking.

"The sex," Arizona said with a slight frown, "it's going to have to stop getting better and better eventually, right? I mean, it was already impossibly good before we broke up."

Callie walked back to the blonde, hips swaying seductively. She brushed her lips playfully against her girlfriend's, "Why thank you."

* * *

Christina was eating dry cereal from the box at the counter when the lovers emerged from the bedroom, dressed for the day.

"Callie. God." She said, nodding to both women in turn.

Callie ignored the resident, used to her oddness, and moved to the coffee machine.

Arizona bit however, "God?" she questioned with a raised brow.

"That's what I hear," drawled Christina. She paused a moment, enjoying the look of confusion on the blonde's face. "Arizona. Oh God. God, Arizona," she mimicked.

Callie snorted into her cup of coffee, trying to mask her amusement as Arizona blushed and sputtered. She knew the blonde was deeply private and would find Christina far from funny.

"Is that jealousy I hear?" she retorted, trying to defuse the situation.

"Not even," Christina retorted, "sex with Owen is way hotter than whatever kinky tricks you have going on with Blondie."

Arizona narrowed her eyes at the resident, embarrassment fading into distaste.

Callie rolled her eyes, resigned to a future of playing the mediator. "Since you're up, you can put all your crap back in your room where it belongs. Arizona and I are going for groceries, and when we get back you're going to help us clean this place up."

Passing by Christina on her way to take Arizona a cup of coffee, she leaned in so that only the resident could hear her, "Oh and Christina? You forget I've had the best mankind has to offer, in the form of the man whore. Trust me, Arizona's kinky tricks top whatever Owen can come up with."


	4. Chapter 4

"So?"

The tone was non-confrontational, measured. Irrationally, that set her further on edge. Deep breaths, she reminded herself. "So," she replied, the word light but with a sound of finality.

A few moments passed in silence, save for the bubbling of the fish tank. "Tell me about it."

Her response came slowly, as if each one was carefully chosen, "I don't see why we have to do this."

"You don't?"

A leaden silence settled over the room. One woman desperately trying to avoid eye contact and the other patiently waiting.

"Ok," she compromised, hand waving dismissively in the air, "I see _why_, but I don't know what you want me to say."

"There's no secret plan. I'm here for anything that you want to say." The words hung in the air, invitingly.

"I don't. I don't want to say anything." She flashed a smile, "I'm fine. Everything's fine."

"Ok."

"So can I go?" she asked, smile bright again.

"Sure."

"Awesome, so we're all done here?" her voice brightened.

"No, we're not done."

That measured tone was really starting to piss her off. "You said I could go."

"I did… you may go home if you'd like."

Arizona sunk back into the cushions, disgruntlement written all over her normally cheerful face. "What do you want to hear about?"

"I want you to tell me how things are for you. What's going on with you."

The blonde considered. "Things are great. I'm back together with my girlfriend, we moved in together."

"That's nice."

"My parents are going to come visit, I want them to meet Calliope."

This time there was no response. Arizona paused for a moment and then forged ahead. "I've had a lot of time to catch up on sleep, and to relax. Everything is great."

When this too was greeted with silence Arizona sealed her lips. She could wait out a silence - she dealt with children on a daily basis, she had skills.

"Did you know that things like risk taking, sex, and relationship changes are frequently-used coping techniques after a traumatic experience?"

The blue eyes narrowed, "Are you suggesting that we only got back together because of Mr. Clark? That it's not real?"

"Is it?"

"Absolutely. I love her!"

"So why were you not together before the shootings?"

"We…" Arizona trailed off, the memories still painful. "We couldn't agree on the future. She wanted children… and I… I didn't."

"And now?"

"Now I know that I would do anything for her. She's what matters. And I _want_ her children."

Dr. Wyatt turned a page. "She stood between you and the gun and diffused the situation, right? What were you doing?"

Arizona felt the guilt rise inside of her, still as fresh as it had been that horrible day. "I froze," she admitted in a low voice.

"And?"

"And I don't want to talk about this anymore," the blonde retorted, her voice cold and professional.

* * *

"Well that sucked."

Callie looked up, her concentration broken. "What?"

"The mandatory counseling crap."

She rolled her eyes, "I have a hard time imagining anyone more in need of therapy Mark."

He pretended offense, a hand on his chest, "Hey, just because I use sex as a relaxation technique…"

"And as a coping technique, and as a cure for boredom, and as a way to prove your masculinity…"

"Enough!" He shot her a charming grin to let her know that he wasn't offended, "What matters is that I'm good to go."

"Nice, I kinda figured by the scrubs," Callie said, gesturing to his attire, which matched her own. "She cleared me too, this morning, and I've been swamped ever since. I think only about half the doctors are back; and the nurses are mainly temps so it's a mess. Bailey's gonna flip when she sees the chaos in the clinic."

"_Bailey's_ not back? I would have thought she'd be the first in the door," Mark questioned, eyes alight at the possibility of fresh gossip.

"She took some leave to be with little Tuck. I don't think she's ready to face the mandatory counseling," Callie said somberly. She was glad to be back to work, but it didn't seem right without the domineering attending.

Mark's attention was caught by something over Callie's shoulders. His eyes lit up. "Blondie! I haven't seen you in ages! Been busy catching up with Torres?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He had missed his best friend's girl. Before their breakup, taunting the blonde had been a fun part of his day; he loved it when he could needle his way through her cheerful exterior and get a rise out of her_. And_ she was one of the few women in his age bracket that he'd never slept with.

Arizona wearily rolled her eyes, but otherwise ignored Mark. She finished approaching Callie, stopping when she was close enough to place a light hand above her girlfriend's elbow. "I'm heading out."

Callie furrowed her brow, her eyes scanning Arizona. She was still wearing the soft pink v-neck shirt she'd put on this morning. Callie had lost her focus midway through drinking her morning coffee when she'd seen Arizona emerge from the bedroom in that shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans. As feminine and even sometimes child-like as Arizona was, she had yet to see her wearing pink. The blonde favored blue, well aware of the way it brought out her eyes. She was gorgeous in blue. Stunning. In pink though, she was sweet and fresh and utterly breathtaking.

"You didn't go to the therapy session?"

"Oh I went," Arizona replied with a bitter laugh. "Apparently you're a coping technique and I'm too dangerous to set loose on the tiny humans."

Callie winced at the bitterness in her girlfriend's voice. "I'm sure it's not that bad. Did she ask you to come back for another session?"

"Yes," the blonde replied shortly, "But it _is_ that bad. I can't do my job. I can't help anyone." She brushed off the gentle hand Callie had placed on her shoulder. "I'm going to my apartment. I can finish boxing up the rest of my things."

"I'll come with you," Callie intoned seriously, trying to make the blonde feel better.

"Dr. Torres?" One of the temp nurses rounded the corner at a run. "There's an incoming trauma, five minutes out. Thirty-five year old man with a compound tibia fracture and a dislocated hip. The bus radioed ahead, apparently it's pretty crushed."

"Find another Ortho," Callie snapped, not wanting to leave her girlfriend.

"I don't think there are any others, Dr. Hunt said it's either you or O'Brien."

Callie winced, O'Brien was only a second year resident. He had promise and a desire to specialize in ortho, but he wasn't ready for a complicated solo reconstruction.

"Go," Arizona said, the encouragement in her voice tinted with a bit of sadness. It would have been nice to go back into their bubble and pretend that nothing mattered but their happiness. "Be a rock star." She smiled, knowing Callie was torn, "I'll be waiting for you at home later."

"Home," Callie echoed, eyes locked on the blonde as she unconsciously moved to follow the nurse to the pit.

Out of character, Mark merely leaned against the desk and pretended to busy himself with paperwork as Arizona turned away from Callie. He lifted his gaze however, to watch the blonde as she entered the elevator carriage that would take her down and out of the hospital. To anyone who didn't know him, his expression would have indicated concern for the blonde.

* * *

Callie stepped off the elevator, exhausted yet exhilarated. One surgery had turned into three, and all had been successful. As fantastic as it had been to take the last week with Arizona, she had missed her work. Even while she was rocking her surgeries though, part of her mind had been occupied with worrying about Arizona. That part had taken over as she'd scrubbed out of her final surgery. The blonde was dedicated to her work to the point of neurosis, being told she wasn't competent to be a surgeon… Callie turned the corner, quickening her pace toward the blue door.

She lifted her head just in time to avoid a collision, "What the hell, Mark? Oh, Owen." She stepped back awkwardly. Christina had carefully avoided any mention of Owen after he was discharged from the hospital. Callie knew he'd 'picked' the resident over Teddy, but she didn't know how Christina felt about the whole thing. She was inclined to be protective; she knew Owen had his own issues, but there shouldn't have needed to be a choice.

"What do you want?" she asked, a hint of coldness in her voice.

"I…" he wiped a hand across his face. "Is Christina in?"

Her face softened, he was obviously suffering. "Your guess is as good as mine," she said as she shifted around him, pushing her key into the lock and opening the door.

It was Owen's turn to narrowly avoid running into her as Callie froze two steps into the apartment.

* * *

"I shouldn't have."

"Why not?"

"She deserves better."

"How so?"

Arizona paced, uneasy with discussing her thoughts. Uneasy with her thoughts. "She's fragile. She'll tell you she's not, and she's so cocky and … vivacious that it's easy to miss it, but it's there. She's already had to deal with so much, and I need to protect her. I should have protected her!"

Arizona's anguish was expressed in her every move, and Dr. Wyatt responded gently. "Did she ask you to protect her?"

Arizona shot a look of disgust at the therapist. This is why no self-respecting doctor went near psych if they could avoid it, she didn't care if the woman did hold a Ph.D. in addition to her M.D.

"Are you afraid that something else, one more thing … could break her?"

"It is miraculous that she's still holding on. She was cheated on, walked away from, and… and… she had to bury her ex-husband. An ex-husband who she still loved, because that's who Calliope is - she's that person who cares too much!" Arizona was pacing in a tighter circuit now, uneasy in this room.

"Too much?"

"Yes!" the blonde exploded, "Too much! Caring too much gets her hurt when people leave her, or disappoint her."

"You're careful not to care too much," the older woman observed.

Arizona stopped pacing momentarily, wary of this turn. "In my line of work, you need a certain level of detachment."

"Mmmm," Dr. Wyatt intoned, noncommittally. "But you do care. And caring scares you." She braved Arizona's icy look and continued, "You care about your patients. You care about Callie." She paused, choosing her words carefully, "Your fear that one more thing could break her… your fight over children … do you see the connection between those and your emotions on the day of the shootings?"

* * *

"They were what?" Mark's eyebrows shot up as a grin played across his face.

"You heard me."

"Yeah, but I wanna hear it again. I wanna see it - think they'll do it again?"

Callie rolled her eyes, sometimes she really wished she had a female best friend. Really wished. "I hope not. They need to come back to work, I mean-". Whatever else Callie was going to say was lost as she caught sight of Arizona coming down the hall. She sighed, the blonde was still wearing her street clothes.

"Not good?" she asked sympathetically, placing a light hand on Arizona's shoulder.

"Does it look good?" the blonde answered in a sarcastic tone. She sighed. "I'm sorry Callie, I'm just frustrated."

"I know, but it'll be over before you know it. She has to clear you soon," Callie replied optimistically.

"I'm sorry for last night too." She looked discomfited, "It really was Yang's idea."

Callie shot her a disbelieving look and a wry grin, "Just try to be sober tonight? I'll be home earlier." She watched as the blonde shot her an agreeing grin while backing away, before turning to head towards the elevators. A grin that failed to reach her eyes. Callie watched her leave, both concern and love written on her face. Whatever was going on in therapy was upsetting the blonde, and she needed to convince Arizona to let her in.

* * *

"Arizona?" she called as she warily opened the door. A quick scan of the room reassured her that there was not going to be a repeat of last night. There was a faint light coming from their bedroom, but the apartment was silent.

"In here."

She moved through the living room, dropping her bag and jacket on the counter as she passed. "Hey baby." Her eyes lit up and a smile spread over her face as she took in the scene. Chaos. Utter chaos. Boxes spewed their contents onto every available surface, piles of clothing dotted the floor, and in the middle of it all sat a disheveled blonde.

"Hey yourself," Arizona replied with a dimpled smile. She smoothed a self-conscious hand over her hair, pulled back in a messy ponytail, and straightened her tank top. "I really thought I could have this put away by the time you got back."

Callie raised an eyebrow, "Put away where exactly?"

"Hmm, good point," Arizona frowned, "you have too many clothes."

She rolled her eyes, "I'll see what I can do." Carefully stepping over a box, Callie moved to the bed and sat down. "How are you doing?" she asked in a soft tone.

Arizona grimaced. "How do you think I'm doing? I'm being … domestic."

Callie had to grin slightly at the distain in the blonde's voice, a domestic Arizona certainly was a stretch. "Can we talk about it?" she hesitated, "Whatever's going on with Dr. Wyatt seems to be upsetting you."

"You talked to her," Arizona said, suddenly intense. "What did you tell her?"

"Umm," Callie furrowed her brow, thrown by the turn in the conversation. "She asked about the day… I told her about helping Ruby… Mr. Clark bursting in… I told her about our fight and that we made up."

Arizona cut in, "She didn't question why you acted the way you did, when Mr. Clark came in? And you told her about our fight and making up and she didn't question it?" She shifted toward Callie, leaning forward to put her elbows on her knees.

Callie considered the questions. The plan had been to get Arizona to talk about her therapy, but perhaps sharing her own experience would help her girlfriend. "She did question me. She asked why I put myself in front of Mr. Clark." Her voice faltered, the subject still sensitive. "I told her that I didn't have a choice. You were in front of me, with your back to him. You couldn't get out of the way because of Ruby, and I couldn't… I couldn't let anything happen to you." She caught the blonde's hand and brought it into her lap, toying with her girlfriend's fingers for comfort. "She asked if I thought you would do the same for me," Callie looked up into a warm blue gaze, "I said that I thought you would, but that it didn't matter… I would have done it even if you didn't love me anymore."

The sincerity and love in Callie's voice was unmistakable. "You would?"

Callie reached out, gently wiping a tear as it fell onto a pale cheek. "I would. I love you more than I could have thought possible. You're it for me." She slid a hand behind Arizona's head, cupping the nape of her neck and drawing her in for a kiss. With the touch of her lips she tried to convey all of her love and devotion in a sweet caress.

Arizona let out a shaky breath, losing herself in the kiss, her body shifting closer to her love.

"Let me show you," Callie murmured against soft lips, "Let me show you how much I love you." She drew back, kissing away another tear.

Arizona shivered at the intensity in the Latina's gaze. She opened her mouth, but couldn't find words. Instead she slowly nodded, unable to look away from the compelling dark gaze.

* * *

"You want me to say that it's all the same thing. Not wanting kids, being afraid of her breaking, my…" she steeled herself, "My emotions about the day of the shooting."

Dr Wyatt looked up from her laptop as the blonde burst into her office. "Why is it that doctors can do so many things… except make an appointment." She closed her computer and sat back in her chair. "Why would I want you to say that?"

Arizona paced closer, hands gesturing wildly as she talked, "I get it, I'm afraid of losing her. I didn't want children for a lot of reasons, but I wouldn't even think about it because I liked things the way they were - I liked her the way she was, I didn't want our relationship to change. I want to keep her. I want to protect her, but that's what I _do_! I protect the things I love. You're saying it's all about me, that I want to protect her because I need her. I need her to be with me."

"Is that so bad?"

"I want _her_ to be happy and … and safe, even if that means she's not with me!"

Dr. Wyatt nodded slowly, "Yes, but part of the reason you want to protect her is because you want to keep her, because you feel you need her, and that makes you feel guilty. You're afraid of losing her, because you let yourself care - you let yourself be vulnerable."

Arizona slumped down on the couch, suddenly exhausted. "I do need her. Is that so bad? Does that somehow make me unable to be a good doctor?"

"By all reports you're an excellent doctor Arizona." Dr Wyatt moved to sit across from the blonde. "You can need her, but you needed to acknowledge it."

"Why?" asked Arizona in a defeated tone.

"To understand that it's ok. It's ok to need her, to be afraid of losing her." Dr Wyatt leaned forward, "But until you faced your emotions about Callie, you couldn't deal with your emotions about the shootings."

"I did think he was going to take her from me. I was afraid… for Ruby, and for me, and for Calliope." Arizona wrapped her arms around herself, her voice breaking as she said her girlfriend's name. "I've always been afraid to trust things… people."

Something that could pass for empathy passed flitted across Dr. Wyatt's visage. "Have you talked to her about your fears?"

"Some," came the reply, in a small voice.

The older woman sat back in her chair and regarded the visibly upset young doctor with a steady gaze.

"You've begun to handle your emotions surrounding the incident. You can return to work," she held up a finger as Arizona's head snapped up. "Conditionally. I'll need you to continue seeing me - preferably by appointment next time."

Arizona loosed a dimpled, albeit slightly watery grin. "Thank you."

Dr Wyatt waited until Arizona had a hand on the doorknob, "And Arizona?"

The blonde turned.

"You should try to let her in."

* * *

Callie leaned against the central nurses station, lost in a pleasant memory. Last night had been amazing. She had never felt that close to Arizona before. She had kissed her love as she brought her to completion, tears again escaping from those amazing blue eyes. Their connection had been so intense. She shivered, goosebumps erupting on her skin as she thought about their lovemaking.

A familiar noise snapped her out of her reminiscences. She looked up in time to see the blonde rolling around the corner, her hands thrust in the pockets of the lab coat she was wearing over her dark blue scrubs, a smile fixed on her face.

* * *

**Note: So yes, that was heavy on plot and light on smut. I get the feeling people would rather it go the other way - but I think interspersing the two works best for me. Let me know what you think of this. I'll try for light & fluffy next time :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has left me feedback, it truly is rewarding. I hope this doesn't disappoint.**

**

* * *

**

"Really Calliope?"

"You did it with Christina," the Latina said, a hint of a whine in her tone.

Arizona's eyes narrowed dangerously, "You know I can't handle tequila, and I can't believe you're bringing this up after you swore that you were never going to mention it again."

"Fine," huffed Callie, slumping back into her seat on the couch and retrieving the remote. She flipped through channels without really taking note of anything.

"Want to go get a drink?"

Arizona looked up from her laptop with an exasperated sigh, "You know I have a big surgery tomorrow, I need to prepare. If you're bored, go do something."

"Fine, I'll go see if Mark's up for some fun," Callie retorted, stung at the blonde's dismissal. She stalked to the bedroom to change, unaware of the blue gaze ruefully tracking her progress.

Arizona had been back to work for a week now and while it was true that she had a big surgery tomorrow, that wasn't the real reason she was hiding behind her laptop and she was afraid her girlfriend knew it. She had seen Dr. Wyatt frequently since being cleared to return to her duties, each time reluctant to keep the appointment. Callie had asked her about it after the first visit, but not again. Arizona had made it patently clear that she was not going to discuss it. She knew her refusal to talk hurt her girlfriend, but she just added it to the growing list of ways in which she'd hurt the woman. She had spent decades ignoring her weaknesses, hoping that if she pretended hard enough, they'd go away.

"_You worked multiple times with Charles Percy."_

"_I did," she answered in a tight voice. "He was a good doctor, he was good with the kids."_

_She made a note on her pad of paper. "Were you friends?"_

"_No."_

_Arizona rolled her eyes slightly at the silence that fell, she was onto the other woman's tricks by now, but it didn't stop her from rising to the bait. "He was a good resident, he would have done well in peds but he never really showed a preference, not to me anyway. I was upset when I heard that he'd died, of course, but I was more worried about Bailey."_

"_Alex Karev has showed a preference for peds, correct?"_

"_Yes, and Karev is going to be fine. He'll be back to work soon." The blonde bit her tongue for a moment, "If you let him…"_

_Arizona's eyebrows shot up, she could have sworn she saw Dr. Wyatt almost smile. Impossible._

"_How has it been for you? Returning to work? Being in the room where you confronted Mr. Clark?"_

_She saw no need to tell the woman that she hadn't been able to face entering that room yet. "Fine."_

"_Any anxiety?"_

"_No."_

_She made more notes in that insidious notebook. "And how is your relationship with Dr. Torres progressing?"_

Arizona snapped out of the memory as the bedroom door reopened. Callie marched into the living room in search of her jacket, obviously still put out. Arizona's breath caught. Dressed simply in fitted black trousers and a silky green off-the-shoulder top, her hair curling wildly down her back, she was stunning. The Latina grabbed her jacket off the back of the couch before turning to face Arizona.

"We're going to Joe's."

Arizona nodded, acknowledging the effort Callie was making. Not too long ago she would have stormed out. Now she was telling Arizona her plans, making herself accountable. Arizona's eyes were shadowed as she turned her attention back to the computer, "Be safe."

Callie was halfway out the door when she heard the whispered words; "Then come back to me." She hesitated for a moment, then quietly stepped into the hall and closed the door behind her. Arizona wouldn't have meant for her to hear that.

She leaned against the door for a moment. Her anger drained away leaving her feeling somewhat hollow. She knew something was wrong with Arizona, but the blonde wouldn't let her in. She had thought getting back to work would fix everything, but Arizona had seemed even more unsettled this week.

At first Callie had been fairly confident that her girlfriend's distance had stemmed from her remaining insecurities. Even though Arizona had said she trusted that Callie loved _her_, the brunette knew she still harbored some doubts. For her part, she found it amazing that such an incredibly hot, intelligent, fantastic woman would be insecure - usually that was her role.

She had tried to be more demonstrative, more understanding. She had been doing anything and everything she could think to do for the past week; leaving sweet notes on the pillow for Arizona when she was paged in before her, bringing her coffee at work, waiting for her to walk home, checking in with her plans… frankly it was becoming exhausting and it didn't seem to be having any effect. No matter what she tried, a piece of the blonde had remained distant. She was still present and doing all her normal things, the sex was still fine, good even - but a piece of her was missing.

Was she regretting her decision to move in? To think about kids? Callie tried again to push those thoughts away as she moved to knock on Mark's door. She refused to worry about it any more tonight.

* * *

"_My relationship with Calliope is fine." Her hand raised unconsciously to the heart suspended around her neck on a delicate gold chain._

"_Have you talked about your fear of losing her?"_

_She stood jerkily and moved to look in the fish tank. "No. What would I say?"_

"_What you're feeling."_

_Arizona slashed a hand through the air, "It's not as simple as that. I accused her of loving too many people too easily. If I tell her I'm afraid that I'll lose her she'll think I still don't trust her!"_

"_Do you trust her?"_

"_Yes!" A tear slid from closed eyes, "I want to." She straightened her back, still facing away from the therapist, "She deserves my trust."_

"_Why do you think it's so hard for you to give it to her?"_

_Dr. Wyatt paused for a long moment, waiting for the young attending to answer. "You like being in control, don't you? At work, in your relationships… you're afraid to give Callie all your trust, to let her in, to be that vulnerable."_

_Arizona wrapped her arms around herself, as if to shield herself from the other woman's probing questions. "She could break me."_

_

* * *

_

She tipped back her shot, catching Joe's eye and tapping the glass on the bar to indicate she wanted another.

"I think you've had about enough," Joe said, walking over reluctantly.

"It's not your business to think, it's your business to give me a damned drink when I ask for one!" the dark-haired woman replied irately.

"Bailey?" Callie leaned against the bar beside the small woman. "Coffee please Joe, two." When the drunken surgeon would have argued, Callie lifted an eyebrow and stared at her.

"That doesn't work on me, I taught you that," Bailey mumbled, subdued nonetheless.

"This isn't good Bailey. You need to come back to work. Interns are way more fun to yell at than Joe," she shot the bartender an apologetic glance as he placed two mugs of coffee on the bar.

"I tried." Bailey wrapped her hands around the steaming mug. "This is as far as I got."

Callie nodded sympathetically. She had been shocked when she had learned what had happened in that room. Not that Bailey was talking about it, other than to the police. "You know, no one faults you for saying you were a nurse. Anyone would have done the same thing."

Bailey didn't even look up, all of her spirit seemed to have abandoned her. Mark appeared on her other side, having come to see what was holding Callie up from delivering their third round. He gauged the situation quickly and took control almost effortlessly. Sliding an arm around the tiny woman he eased her off her barstool. "I've got you Bailey. Time to go home."

Callie shot him a look of thanks and relief before he turned to help the drunken surgeon out of the bar. It hit her again that Mark really didn't deserve his bad reputation. He might screw around, but when the chips were down there was no one else she'd rather have in her corner.

Sadly, that thought brought her right back to her problems. She picked up the second mug of coffee, no longer in the mood for alcohol.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't look so sad," said a voice to her right. She turned to see a man smiling hesitantly at her. With sandy blond hair falling over his forehead and warm brown eyes, he looked sweet and charming. He took the stool beside her. "Can I buy you a drink?"

She managed a half smile and a kind voice as she demurred. "Thanks, but you're not really my type."

"Maybe I could be," he replied in a friendly voice, a pleasant smile spreading across his face. "What's your type?"

* * *

"_She could break me."_

_The older woman nodded slowly, letting Arizona's words echo in the room._

"_So the question becomes… is she worth that risk?"_

The therapist's final jab had been haunting Arizona for the past half hour. Unable to take it anymore, she went in search of Callie. Thankfully, due to Callie's recent thoughtfulness, she knew exactly where to look. Her eyes gravitated toward the dark beauty sitting at the bar as soon as she entered Joe's. She frowned as she saw the man approach her girlfriend, his intent obvious.

Edging closer, her heart warmed to hear Callie reject him. "Maybe I could be." She raised her eyebrows as he persisted, some guys just couldn't take a hint. "What's your type?"

"I am." Arizona said in a charming voice before Callie had a chance to reply, inserting herself on the other side of Callie and giving the man a dimpled grin before dipping her head to place a possessive kiss on the Latina's lips.

Callie startled at the sudden appearance of her girlfriend, but quickly relaxed into her kiss. She smiled up at the blonde when she drew back, not even aware of the chastened man quickly making his retreat.

"I swear you're going to drive me to actually find a brick one of these days."

Callie shot the muttering blonde a confused look, but she was too happy to see Arizona to let a little oddness bother her.

"I'm glad you came." She leaned up for another kiss, which Arizona obligingly provided.

Arizona sat on Bailey's abandoned barstool. "Me too, why isn't Mark here defending your honor?"

The grin that Callie shot her went straight through her. She gave her curls a slight shake, god she was pathetic.

"He took Bailey home, she was trying to drown her sorrows."

Arizona's grin dropped a notch. "She had a much harder time than us." Her smile brightened again when she felt a warm, supportive hand lightly squeeze her knee. "I'm glad I had you."

"You'll always have me Arizona," the Latina replied with just a touch of exasperation but a sparkle in her eyes.

Her teeth worried her lower lip as she evaluated her options, she'd never get a better opening. "I do worry you know," she swallowed and dipped her head, looking up at Callie through her lashes, "that someday I might not."

"I know you do."

Her head snapped up, sending blonde curls dancing. "You do?"

The look Callie sent her was love mixed with relief that this was really was what had been bothering the blonde for the past week. "You thought I was moving on after we broke up - getting over you, you choked at the idea of moving in together, you're jealous when you have no reason to be, like with the girl at the coffee cart…" she ticked off on her fingers as she enumerated her points, "Do I need to go on?"

Arizona shifted uneasily on her stool, had she really been that transparent? "Well it sounds kind of silly when you say it like that," she muttered, cursing the blush she could feel creeping up her neck.

"It is silly," the Latina replied, suddenly serious. "I love you, _you._ But it's how you feel, so I'll do whatever it takes for however long it takes to help you get over it." She paused, enjoying her girlfriend's goldfish impersonation. It wasn't often the blonde was speechless. "Besides," she added, a mischievous smile spreading over her features, "I kind of like not being the crazy one for once."

"Calliope Torres!" Arizona scolded, before sliding off her stool to press against Callie. "I love you so much," she whispered against her lips before capturing them in a searing kiss. She moaned into the kiss as she felt a hand stroke up her side. Tilting her head to the side, she pressed more tightly against the dark-haired woman and deepened the kiss, stroking her tongue against her lover's, thrilling at the sound of pleasure it elicited from the Latina.

The women drew apart as a persistent cough broke through their focus. Callie stared intently at Arizona as the blonde turned toward their audience. Joe gave her an embarrassed grin, "I hate to interrupt, but I'm not properly licensed for you two to take this any further."

Arizona blushed furiously, shaking her curls forward to hide her face as Callie burst out laughing. "Point taken Joe, I think we've got better places to be anyway." She stood and put some money on the bar, before catching Arizona's hand and leading the self-conscious blonde out of the bar.

"You knew," the sandy-haired man said, a light rebuke in his tone. "You knew when I asked if she had a boyfriend."

"It's not my fault that you didn't ask the right question." Joe smiled as he moved to refill the man's drink. "This one's on the house."

* * *

"Dios," she panted. She managed to stick an arm out, reopening the elevator doors. "Our floor." Her resolve slipped as Arizona's wandering hand closed over her breast, massaging her through her shirt and bra. She buried her hands in her lover's hair, drawing her mouth up from her neck to meet her seeking lips. She pushed herself against the body pinning her to the wall of the elevator, growling in satisfaction as the blonde responded by shoving her back against the wall, meshing their bodies together even more tightly.

Her head thumped back against the wall as she felt a small hand creep under her blouse, firmly caressing the sensitive skin of her stomach. "Baby, we're in the elevator," she pleaded, unsure if she could stand to stop now. She groaned as she felt teeth scrape over the pressure point in her neck before lips kissed the pain away. Only the memories of Arizona's embarrassment at being caught making love made her try one last time "Mark's building."

The blonde froze. Her eyes snapped open and she reached over to jam a thumb impatiently against the button to open the doors. Wordlessly, she stepped back to allow the brunette to exit first.

Callie's hands shook as she fitted the key into the lock. She inhaled sharply as she felt Arizona press her body against the length of her back.

"I need you," the blonde whispered, her voice husky. She slid her hands under the Latina's leather jacket, stroking possessively.

Callie tried to focus. She could open a door, she was a surgeon damn it. One hand was clenched around her keys, the other pressed flat against the door in an effort to stay upright. Neither obeyed her command to move to the doorknob. She couldn't think when Arizona got like this; all she could do was try to hang on for the ride.

Arizona rocked her hips forward, groaning into the other woman's ear as she ground her center into the Latina's soft ass. "If you don't open that door…" she let her voice trail off suggestively, a hand sliding down Callie's supple curves to cup between her thighs.

Her entire body jerked as she felt the smaller woman massage her core through her clothing. Desperate now, her hand scrabbled for the doorknob. After a frantic fumble, she managed to open the door and immediately fell inside. Only Arizona's arms wrapped around her kept her from tumbling to the floor.

She turned in Arizona's arms, desperate for the taste of her lips. Her hands moved furiously over the blonde, working under her shirt to press against heated flesh. She felt the back of her legs hit the edge of the couch and she clung to the blonde, dragging her down on top of her.

Callie writhed under the blonde, both hands dropping to cup her lover's curvy bottom as she ground their hips together. Arizona broke away with a gasp before returning her lips to the brunette's with increased need. When the Latina's tongue slid into her mouth she lightly sucked, drawing it further in as her hands fumbled with the button of Callie's pants.

She tore away with a groan and sat up, straddling the dark-haired woman. "Take off your jacket," she demanded as she tore her own shirt off and threw it away impatiently.

Callie squirmed out of her jacket, anxious for the return of Arizona's upper body. Her movements drew a moan of pleasure from the blonde woman atop her.

As soon as Callie's arms were free of her jacket Arizona drew her silky green shirt up and off, Callie willingly lifting her upper body. Her blue gaze darkened as she stared greedily at the woman beneath her. "Bra," she said hungrily even as her hands worked Callie's pants down over her hips.

Her movements unsteady, Callie slowly reached behind her to unclasp her bra. Vulnerability glistened in her dark gaze as she drew off the garment. Arizona made her feel things, made her open herself up in a way that no one had ever done before.

Arizona's gaze softened, reflecting that vulnerability as blue eyes met brown. Her mouth opened slightly, but no words came out. None were needed. In that moment, they understood each other. She slowly lowered herself until their chests touched.

It gave her an almost feral pleasure to watch Callie's eyes dilate. Her body undulated against the nearly naked woman, her leg sliding between Callie's to press against her. She squeezed her eyes closed as Callie lifted a thigh in response, applying pressure right where she needed it.

The two women rocked together, breathing shallowly, until Callie couldn't take it anymore. "I want to touch you," she moaned, her hands pushing uselessly against Arizona's pants.

Using all her willpower the blonde rapidly shucked her pants and underwear, moving away as little as possible. Callie reached behind her and unhooked her bra, hands quickly cupping and caressing Arizona's freed breasts.

"Calliope," she moaned as she pressed against her lover's soft hands. She cried out incoherently as the Latina lifted her thigh again, this time pressing it into bare, wet skin.

"Please," she begged, desperate for more. Her entire body arched as she felt Callie enter her, sliding two fingers easily into her soaked center. Her breath came out in a sob as she rode her fingers, jerking slightly as the heel of her hand made contact with her clit.

She slid her own hand down, pushing Callie's lacy panties aside impatiently as she stroked a finger through her soaked folds. The Latina bucked under her as she entered her with her fingers, her thumb pressing against her sensitive bud.

Arizona dropped her other hand to the couch beside Callie's head, holding herself up so that they could continue to torment each other with their hands. She bit her lower lip, trying to distract herself with the pain. She flicked her thumb harder against Callie's clit and was instantly rewarded. The brunette bucked hard under her, crying out her name as she reached her orgasm. As she came, she ground the heel of her palm into Arizona, sending her over the edge after her.

* * *

Katherine balanced her coffee carefully on her handful of files as she dug through her purse for her office key. Her mind already on her first session of the morning, she missed the dark-haired woman sitting on the floor outside her office door until she stood up. She stepped back in surprise, the coffee cup slipping.

Callie caught the cup, lifting it to safety.

"Dr. Torres?"

"Dr. Wyatt." The Latina hesitated, a self-deprecating smile on her face. She drew the stiff woman into an impulsive hug, "Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, have you seen Callie?"

"Hi to you too," the cardio surgeon responded sardonically.

Arizona skidded to a halt with a guilty smile. "Sorry, I just … I was distracted." She flashed her dimples at her best friend, knowing that Teddy was no more immune to the effect than anyone else.

"Oh I can imagine," Teddy grinned back. "Avery's still in shock from yesterday."

Arizona had the grace to flush a deep red, "I really did think I had locked the door."

"Shh!" She desperately tried to quiet Teddy, whose laughter was drawing the attention of passing staff.

"Like it's any secret." Teddy eyed the petite blonde suspiciously. "Tell me that's not why you're looking for her now."

Arizona took a deep breath and composed herself, "Avery huh? Maybe he'd be a good distraction."

Teddy rolled her eyes and scooped up her charts, "Oh no you don't, he's an infant. Besides, I don't need any distractions; I'm fine with Owen and Cristina." She set off down the hall, turning back briefly, "Speaking of - is she coming back any time soon? I could really use her hands."

Arizona shrugged, her face compassionate. "Owen's been over a few times, but she's still not really talking."

Teddy nodded empathetically and turned again to go. "Oh, and Arizona?" she called over her shoulder, "She was in the clinic ten minutes ago." She smiled to herself as she heard the blonde roll toward the bank of elevators. She had come to terms with her own messy situation and she was getting used to the idea of moving on. Arizona's second chance at true love gave her hope for herself. She deserved a love like Arizona's.

* * *

"Seriously, if you can't handle a few runny noses on your own, how do you ever hope to become a real doctor?" She scrubbed a hand over her eyes, purposefully refusing to look at whichever eager young intern was seeking assistance this time.

"Actually I'm super good with runny noses," Arizona teased, leaning against the clinic desk. "The trick is to trip them before they can get up to full speed."

"Arizona," Callie's tone was infused with relief. "I don't know how Bailey does it, this is soul-killing."

"Well, we can't have that," the blonde dipped her chin and gave the other woman a warm look. "I have a vested interest in that soul."

Callie returned the look, a slow smile building as she relaxed back in her chair. She loved that Arizona seemed more comfortable talking about things lately. Ever since that night at the bar, Arizona had been more open and trusting. Her eyes lovingly roamed the blonde's face, noting when the clear blue gaze deepened in color. She swallowed, suddenly feeling warm. That was another side effect of Arizona's new willingness to trust in her.

A welcomed, amazing side effect.

"Dr. Torres, bed 3 has a kid with a hard abdomen. Her mom said she's been complaining of pain for a week."

Callie blinked, turning her startled gaze to the interrupting intern.

"I'm sorry, Dr…" Arizona smiled sweetly, intercepting the eager intern's attention.

"Diehl, Tom Diehl."

"Dr. Diehl, I'm Arizona Robbins, peds." Arizona smiled charmingly, "You know this. What's the first step for treating stomach pain?"

"Umm, get an x-ray?" the intern asked nervously, suddenly wishing he hadn't drawn attention to himself.

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Telling," the young man answered with more assurance than he felt. "An x-ray can help rule out constipation, foreign objects, a tumor, and gall or kidney stones."

"Take her to x-ray then." Arizona nodded encouragingly. "And Tom? If it's surgical, take her to my floor and be sure to scrub in."

She waved off his stammered thanks, turning back to Callie. Her smile becoming more secretive, "Is it time for your break yet?"

* * *

"Lock it."

Callie groaned and fumbled behind her. She pushed against the blonde, eagerly returning her demanding kisses, only to find herself slammed back against the door. "Arizona," she pleaded, as the smaller woman released her mouth to trail hot kisses down her throat.

"Mmmm?" the blonde replied, sliding her mouth along the strong lines of her lover's throat, pausing to nip and caress her collarbone with her lips and tongue as her hands made short work of the tie to her scrub pants.

Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's shoulders, sinking her fingers into soft curls. She dropped her head back against the door, her mind wiped blank by the sensation of Arizona's fingertips dancing lightly along her bare thigh.

Arizona bit down slightly as her fingers skirted around the lacy edge of the Latina's panties and dipped into pure wet heat.

"Oh god," Callie gasped, holding onto the blonde for dear life. "Please," she begged incoherently, drawing the other woman's mouth up to hers. "Please Arizona," she repeated between kisses, pressing her hips forward against the teasing hand.

Arizona growled approvingly, recapturing her lips in a fierce kiss as she stroked her finger deeper into the increasingly desperate woman.

"Dr. Robbins?" The doorknob jiggled. "Dr. Robbins, it's Tom, Tom Diehl."

Arizona grimaced, trying to ignore the interruption in the hopes that the eager intern would just go away. She stroked her finger up and around the Latina's bundle of nerves, watching her dark unfocused eyes, her pupils dilated.

"Dr. Robbins," a knock sounded, startling Callie, who was propped against the door, "Dr. Karev said to tell you that the girl has a completely impacted bowel with an enlarged colon. They're clearing OR 2 for you."

Arizona sighed, "Drats." She withdrew her hand from Callie's panties and bent to pull her scrub pants up. "I'll be there in five Dr. Diehl. Good catch."

She dropped a kiss on the dazed orthopedic surgeon's lips as she tied her pants for her. "Sorry." She couldn't resist a smile, despite her frustration, at Callie's expression. "Hold that thought, I'll make it up to you tonight."

* * *

Arizona hummed as she climbed the stairs to Callie's - to _their_ apartment. Their almost-sex earlier followed by an awesomely satisfying surgery and teaching opportunity had energized her. She had checked the board before leaving; Callie should still be in surgery for another half hour. With any luck, she could order take-out and set the mood for a night of passion before her girlfriend got home. God she hoped Cristina was at Meredith's for the night. She exited the stairwell on their floor.

"Arizona."

The measured tone, so familiar to her, instantly deflated her mood and filled her with tension. Crap. This wasn't going to go well at all.

"Dad!" She rallied, a smile painted on her face as she walked forward to greet her parents. "Mom."

She gravitated toward her mother, hugging her, instantly taken back to that safe place that only a mother can create. "It's really good to see you," her smile was now genuine.

Her mother drew back, smoothing both hands over her daughter's curls to frame her face. "It's good to see you too Arizona, and looking so happy. We were worried."

"I'm good, I'm great." She smiled at both her parents, still in her mother's arms. "I was going to invite you to come visit actually, really soon."

"Was that when you were going to tell us you moved?"

She quailed slightly at her father's authoritarian tone. "I moved in with Callie, a couple of weeks ago. I was going to tell you…"

"That would have been nice. It certainly would have been better than finding out from the nice new couple in your old apartment that you no longer live there. Thankfully the building super had a forwarding address or we would have had to come to the hospital in search of you." He quirked an eyebrow, "You do still work there, or has that changed too?"

Arizona pulled back from her mother and squared her shoulders. "Things have been hectic lately. It's not an excuse though, I'm sorry." She pulled the key out of her purse, praying to any deity listening that Cristina really was at Meredith's. She unlocked the door, her eyes doing a quick scan of the darkened apartment. Score.

"Come in." She stepped out of the way, turning on lights as she hung up her jacket and purse.

"It's nice," her mom said, looking around the warm room. "But… hadn't you and Callie broken up the last time we talked?"

Yikes.

"Umm, we made up. I guess I didn't mention it when I called to tell you I was ok after the shooting." That was weak, and she knew it. She hadn't told her mother. She hadn't been sure _what _to tell her. Her mother didn't know why they'd broken up, but she knew how heartbroken she was and she'd supported her. Arizona knew her mother probably assumed Callie had cheated or done something else equally unforgivable, and it was easier to let her think that than to explain the whole 'kids' thing.

She knew Callie had been wondering about it, she had been so insistent that Callie meet her parents as a condition of her moving in, but then she'd just let it drop. The whole reason she'd been putting off inviting her parents to come meet Callie had been because she wasn't sure what to tell them. She wanted their approval, she wanted them to fall in love with Callie, but she just didn't know how to explain herself.

"Why don't I make us dinner. You haven't eaten yet have you?" She said, in an awkward attempt to change the subject.

"Can we help?" her father offered, always the proper gentleman.

"No thanks Dad, why don't you grab a beer out of the fridge and relax." She winced, "If there are any."

"Does Callie drink heavily?" he inquired as he opened the refrigerator. He found two bottles and walked around the counter to sit by his wife, offering her the second bottle.

"No," Arizona laughed more vigorously than the situation called for. "We have a … roommate. Another doctor at the hospital. A really good one actually. She's a bit of a character though."

She skimmed through the cabinets in search of ingredients. Ah ha! She placed the can of water chestnuts on the counter, quickly followed by other vegetables.

"Stir fry eh?" her mother smiled at her youngest child. "I suppose there's something to be said for sticking with a winner."

Arizona looked up, her smile a mirror of the older woman's. "I never did pay much attention when I was a kid."

"No you didn't," her mother agreed with a laugh. "You were too busy playing cowboys and Indians with the boys to learn how to cook."

"Well, I'm off the hook now," Arizona retorted, heating the skillet. "Callie's an excellent cook."

She saw the look her parents exchanged. Double crap. She really was going to have to explain herself. "Look-"

Her head whipped around as she heard a key in the door. Oh boy. No time to explain herself _and_ no time to warn Callie. "Be nice," she pleaded.

"Arizona, you'd better be here," Callie called out as she pulled her key from the door and pushed it open. "I've been on edge all night and I'm-"

Her voice trailed off as she took in the crowd in the kitchen. An older woman was seated delicately at the counter, her light blue eyes and short silvery blonde hair eerily reminiscent of Arizona. Beside her sat a silver-haired man, his strict bearing giving him away as easily as the woman's features and coloring gave her away.

Crap, parents.

Had Arizona mentioned this and she'd forgotten? She lifted her gaze to the stricken looking blonde in the kitchen, her blue eyes as wide as Callie had ever seen them. Nope, she definitely hadn't planned this.

She dropped her keys on the entryway table and moved forward, a hand outstretched. "Colonel Robbins, Mrs. Robbins. I'm Callie Torres."

Arizona watched, helpless to intercede as her father stood and faced her girlfriend. "Dad," she said, her tone a warning.

"Dr. Torres," he gave the woman a sweeping once-over. He took her outstretched hand, "I'll call you Callie if you'll call me Daniel."

Arizona let out the breath she'd been holding, a hand dropping to the counter to support herself. "Ouch!" she cried, jerking back the hand that had touched the hot burner. "Ow ow ow!"

"Cold water," Callie commanded, effortlessly slipping into doctor mode. She rounded the counter and removed the emergency first aid kit from under the counter. Taking Arizona's hand out from under the tap, she patted it dry before examining the burn. "Not nearly as bad as Lexie's cooking mishap," she said with a smile for the teary-eyed blonde. "What are you doing trying to cook anyway?" she questioned as she smoothed burn cream onto the reddened skin and bandaged it.

Arizona pouted, the pain lessened already. "I'm perfectly capable of making dinner."

"All evidence to the contrary?" Callie teased, before remembering their audience. She looked up, suddenly nervous.

Arizona's father was eyeing them with cool amusement, but her mother looked almost disapproving.

She faltered. "I'll, I'll umm, finish dinner." She eyed the mess on the counter. "Stir fry?"

The blonde nodded, gratefully retreating to the counter, at an angle from her parents. "I was just telling my mom that you're a great cook. Right Mom?"

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Callie," her mother responded, remembering her manners. "Have you lived here long?"

Callie's eyebrows lifted at the lack of warmth in the other woman's tone, but she determinedly kept her smile from slipping. "Well I've been in Seattle for six years now, but I've only been in this apartment for a little over a year."

"Oh yes, you were married weren't you? You must have lived with your husband before this."

"Mom!" Arizona cautioned, her voice sharp.

"Arizona, don't speak to your mother like that," her father commanded.

"It's ok," Callie shot a look at her girlfriend. "I did live with my ex-husband." She turned to face the older woman, again startled at the closed look on a face so similar to her beloved's. "I moved in with Cristina, my roommate, after we split up. We found this place not long after."

"I understand he enlisted with the Army," her father interjected.

"Yes," Callie answered, unsure what Arizona had told her parents. "He… died before he made it over there though."

Her father nodded understandingly.

"It seems like you've had a lot of emotional ups and downs in the past year. Are you sure now's a good time to be making big decisions like moving in together?"

"Mom!" Arizona held up a hand as her father opened his mouth to chastise her again. "No, enough." She faced her mother, her face open and entreating, "Mom, Callie didn't do anything wrong. She wasn't the reason we broke up."

Callie's eyes bounced back and forth between the two women, her mouth hanging open in confusion.

"I…" she cast an apologetic glance over her shoulder at Callie. "I wasn't ready to take the next step. I wasn't… I wasn't willing to think about a family." Her words trailed off in an embarrassed mumble.

Her mother cocked her head to the side, her face an adorable copy of Arizona's patented look of confusion. "A family?"

Oh. Arizona hadn't told them. It all became clear to Callie. Arizona had been afraid to tell her parents that they'd broken up because she wanted a kid and Arizona didn't.

"We just had different futures in mind Mrs. Robbins," she interjected, trying to save Arizona. "That's all. We thought they wouldn't work together, but we realized we were wrong." She smiled tentatively at the older couple. "We realized we _can_ work through anything, as long as we're together."

The older blonde drew her brows together, considering. Her gaze shifted from her nervous daughter to the calm woman commanding the room. Maybe she had misjudged, the young woman was clearly willing to stand up for her daughter, to protect her. She glanced at her husband, his expression confirming her opinion. "Well then," she stood and moved into the kitchen. "We'll set the table. Daniel?" She moved unerringly for the right cupboards, loading her husband's arms with plates and silverware. "Oh, and do call me Jane dear."

Arizona released a shaky breath, moving toward the brunette, needing to be close even though the other woman was busy cooking. "I love you so much," she said, wrapping her arms around Callie's waist from behind, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"Hmmm," Callie twisted slightly, making sure her parents were out of earshot. "Sweet talk isn't going to cut it. You owe me huge."

Arizona grinned and pressed herself more firmly against the Latina's back and allowed her lips to hover just beside her ear. "Don't worry, it'll be worth the wait."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for _this_ wait. Real life caught up with me. The next update will be, according to the current pattern, less plot & more fluff :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Are your parents still together Callie?" Daniel asked.

Callie darted her gaze to her girlfriend, who was determinedly dissecting an innocent piece of broccoli, an uncharacteristically stoic look on her face. It hadn't taken her long to see that the normally vivacious Arizona was somewhat…subdued around her parents, particularly her father. She had faced down their disapproval early in the evening, to defend Callie to her mother, but since sitting down to dinner she had been largely silent. For their part, Arizona's parents had seemed more interested in quizzing Callie than in catching up with their daughter. The questions thus far had been mainly related to her education and career, but she sensed they were coming to the crux of the issue now.

"They are. It'll be 38 years this fall."

"How lovely. And do you have siblings?" Jane, this time.

"Yes, one older sister. Aria."

"Is she married?" Daniel again.

Callie fought against the urge to smile at the very obvious line of questioning, an urge made only stronger by the sight of Arizona sinking lower in her chair, picking at her dinner.

"She is, she married right out of college actually."

Daniel nodded. "We married when we were 25. I was just getting out of basic training." He smiled at his wife and Callie smiled in response, amazed at how it softened his face.

"Our wedding was so romantic, and the wedding night… well of course I was a virgin, it was all so new and magical." Jane chipped in, "I suppose those were different times."

Arizona whimpered audibly.

Callie snorted ungracefully into her wine glass, trying to cover it with a cough.

"We're traditional people," Daniel said in a level tone, his meaning unmistakable.

Callie sobered quickly, understanding that levity wouldn't be appreciated. "I understand. My family is … traditional as well." Her eyebrow quirked, actually her parents would probably get along just fine with the Robbins'.

Arizona's mother interrupted her musings. "What Daniel is trying to say is, we want to know what your intentions are, with Arizona."

"Mom!" Arizona protested, before being quelled by a pointed look from her father.

"It's just that she's our little girl," continued the older woman, "and she's so talented and smart, too smart for us really, but she's never been very lucky with love. I mean, the girls she used to bring home! Definitely the wrong sort. But at least she brought them home, we haven't gotten to meet anyone since, what, college Daniel?" Her husband nodded in agreement. "We know she's focused on her career, and that's fine, but we want to see her happy."

"Worst dinner ever." Arizona muttered, slowly enunciating each word. She abandoned the broccoli to stab at a pea pod aggressively, why even bother talking when everyone was hell bent on talking about her rather than talking to her? She rebelliously ignored the quelling look her father sent her.

"My intentions," Callie began, her gaze drawn to the sullen blonde, "My intentions are good." Her voice softened, "I love your daughter."

Arizona looked up, immediately captured by a warm brown gaze that soothed her irritation. She smiled gently, the smile she saved just for her love, at hearing her unknowingly echo her own words to Callie's dad.

"We're happy," Arizona announced, summoning the courage to speak up. "We're together, and we live together, and we're," she swallowed, drawing confidence from Callie's gaze, "we're going to start a family, someday."

Callie's smile grew as Arizona's words echoed her dream. It seemed impossible that she could love the woman any more, but hearing her tell her parents about their future, she realized a new depth to her feelings.

Arizona's mother had drawn a pleased breath at Arizona's announcement and was smiling broadly, her delighted gaze shifting back and forth between the two young women. Her father had a more thunderous look on his face, "You _will_ be married before that happens."

Callie's eyes widened, suddenly understanding why Arizona had so much trouble standing up to the man. That tone certainly brooked no disagreement.

Surprisingly, Arizona came to her rescue, sitting forward in her chair for the first time since dinner began; "We have a long way to go Daddy, before we get there." She smiled charmingly, suddenly all dimples and fluttering lashes. "But don't worry, we're being responsible."

'Daddy?' Callie thought incredulously. It seemed to work though; the older man returned to his dinner, seemingly appeased. Her eyes shifted to Jane, who was watching the scene with amusement. When she realized she had Callie's attention, she gave her a similarly disarming dimpled grin.

Callie shook her head. Regardless of whether that look was inherited or learned, it was _dangerous_! She made a mental note to proceed with caution the next time Arizona turned that particular smile her way.

* * *

"Yes, I promise, we'll meet you for dinner tomorrow night. Is 8 ok?"

Jane nodded, "That's fine dear, just let us know if you… or Callie I suppose, get caught up in a surgery. Oh dear, two doctors, twice the trouble planning!" She smiled and waved her goodbyes to both women as she followed Daniel out the door.

"I'll call. And Mom? More low-key tomorrow. _Please_," Arizona said with a pointed look.

Her mother's lips twitched with a suppressed smile, "I'll see what I can do sweetie."

Arizona closed the door with a heavy sigh, leaning against it weakly. She stared at the floor for a long moment before risking a peek at Callie, who had finished cleaning the kitchen and was waiting, a hip cocked against the counter.

"Will 'I'm sorry' help?"

"They were…charming."

Arizona laughed sardonically, "That's an outright lie. They were prying, manipulative, and downright rude at times."

"Ok, 'charming' was an exaggeration, but they were just being parents Arizona," Callie shook her head at the sometimes clueless blonde. "_Your_ parents. I would rather have had some forewarning, but I can't imagine that would have gone any differently if I'd had weeks of notice." She was actually rather proud of herself; the 'meet the parents' ordeal had gone much more smoothly than she'd imagined it would. She rather thought they liked her.

Arizona's mouth fell open. My god. What did she ever do to deserve this woman? "You're a saint."

Callie snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Hardly." She eyed the weary-looking blonde. "Because the things I'm going to require to make up for today, for the _on-call _room and then _this_," she said, her emphasis pointed, "would definitely disqualify me for sainthood."

Lips curving into an easy grin, Arizona straightened and pushed off from the door. She paced toward Callie, her exhaustion forgotten. "Oh yeah? Do tell," she hooked her hands around her lover's waist, drawing herself against Callie's strong body. "Anything you want," she promised fervently, leaning up for a light kiss. Her lips lingered, sliding warmly against Callie's soft lips, trying to express her love and thankfulness.

Callie's eyes drifted closed as she savored the sweetness of the blonde's kiss. She settled her arms around Arizona's shoulders, one hand toying with soft golden locks. She drew back when Arizona would have deepened the kiss. Vulnerable brown eyes met stormy blue, "I just want you," she said simply. "Always. Just you."

Arizona swallowed, waiting for the nerves that usually came with any hint of deepening their commitment, of trust.

Nothing.

She shook her head lightly in amazement, unable to look away. She couldn't even remember what she had been afraid of. She could see her future in those dark brown eyes. It was beautiful and full of love and not the least bit scary.

"Ok," she answered in an upbeat tone.

Callie's eyebrows shot up. "Ok?" She searched her lover's face, anxious to believe but terrified to misread the situation. "I mean- Did you- Do you-" She knew Arizona still had some fears about their relationship. She honestly hadn't meant to give voice to her deepest request; it had slipped out unbidden, freed by the sweetness of the blonde's kiss.

Arizona smiled at the Latina's inability to complete a sentence. She pressed a soft kiss to her jaw, unable to contain the love welling up inside of her. "You can have me." She slid her mouth to the Latina's ear, delicately tracing the lobe with the tip of her tongue. "Always."

She drew back, a self-deprecating half-smile playing across her lips as she searched Callie's face for her reaction, unsure if the dark-haired woman was aware of the momentousness of her words.

A single droplet fell from thick lashes, staining a light trail down Callie's cheek. Her face was a portrait of love as she shook her head slightly and lifted a finger to brush across Arizona's lips, wiping away the blonde's self-conscious smile.

She shook her head again when a somber Arizona opened her mouth. No more words were needed. She withdrew the arm that was around Arizona's shoulders, trailing her fingers gently against the blonde's jawline, tracing down her elegant neck, dancing across her strong shoulder, softly tracing a path down her arm until their fingers met. Callie tangled her own fingers lightly with those of her girlfriend, using the connection to guide the other woman as she pushed away from the counter, backing toward their bedroom.

Arizona followed willingly, her thoughts lost in the sudden fog of desire that the Latina always seemed able to conjure up at a moment's notice. She fought against her nature, which would have taken command of the encounter, understanding that Callie needed this. That tonight, she needed to cede control. She needed to give herself and trust that Callie would catch her when she fell.

* * *

She stood where Callie left her, just inside the door to their room, her eyes struggling to adjust to the darkened room. She heard the sound of a match being struck and turned to watch Callie light the candle on the dresser. The dark-haired woman stared intently back before moving away. Arizona heard rather than saw the door close behind her, the only illumination now coming from the single candle beside her. A soft breeze alerted her that Callie was nearby; she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as the scent of the Latina washed over her.

She opened her eyes, searching for her love. The flickering light was just strong enough for her to make out the shape of her girlfriend on the other side of the bed, standing motionless. She swallowed, feeling vulnerable. She could see Callie's face, highlighted as it was by her fall of dark hair, but her expression was masked by the night.

Tingles spread across her body, evoking memories. She would be in the middle of work, totally focused on the task at hand, when she would get this feeling. The feeling of Callie's eyes on her body, wanting her, promising illicit things. In the hospital, she would usually blush and drop whatever she was holding while looking around for the Latina. Here though, in their bedroom, she knew what Callie wanted.

Her hands rose to the buttons on her blouse. She exhaled shakily as she slowly and methodically worked her way down the row of tiny buttons. Never removing her eyes from the shadowed face of her girlfriend, Arizona slipped the shirt off her shoulders, allowing it to fall to the floor in a gentle whisper of fabric. She dropped one hand to the tab of her pants, unfastening the garment enough that it could slide down her legs.

Callie was transfixed. Arizona was close enough to the candle for her to make out every dip and curve of her body. Her eyes swept over soft skin hiding delicate bones, lingering at the dark, simple lingerie still covering her lover's body. Most alluring however was the blonde's face. Her eyes were shadowed, but Callie could clearly read the vulnerability and love on her face and she cherished it.

"Beautiful."

Arizona smiled, her dimples impossibly deep in the candlelight. With one whispered word, Callie had rid her of any lingering nerves at their role reversal. She reached up and released the clasp on her bra, hardly pausing at all before shimmying her panties over her hips. Still silent, she took the two steps needed to reach the bed and climbed onto it, crawling up to the pillows before turning and relaxing on her back. It had taken every bit of willpower not to continue across the bed to the brunette, but she wanted Callie to come to her in her own time.

Laying back, Arizona watched as Callie undressed. She pressed her knees together, her thighs rubbing against each other as her anticipation built. She marveled at the physiological reactions of her body. Callie hadn't touched her, she couldn't even see the other woman clearly, but she could feel her presence, her desires and her need. The physician in her distractedly catalogued the increased heart rate, the flush she could feel spreading across her chest, and the undeniable moisture pooling between her thighs, the focus of her attention the tall, curvy woman stepping slowly out of her panties. Her lips parted slightly, oxygen becoming a precious commodity as her eyes strained to penetrate the shadows cloaking her girlfriend.

A soft, desperate sound escaped her lips as felt the bed shift. She clenched her hands into fists, her nails digging half moon shapes into her palms as she fought the urge to roll onto the brunette and have her way with her. She knew that Callie would yield to her. She typically took the lead in their lovemaking, using it as an outlet for her possessive nature. This was about giving herself, though, showing Callie that she could have her, always. Trusting Callie. Letting her in deeper than she'd ever let anyone before.

"Arizona."

Callie stroked the slender woman's cheek as she eased onto her side next to the blonde. She bit down on her lower lip, her gaze tracing over soft curves. "Arizona," she repeated in a raw whisper, her tone commanding.

Arizona shifted restlessly, her thighs pressing together more tightly before giving Callie what she wanted. "Please." She felt a jolt travel the length of her body at the look in Callie's dark eyes. She swallowed slowly. "Please Calliope. Touch me."

Callie felt a thrill of deep emotion at Arizona's words. She knew how hard it was for the assertive blonde to yield in the bedroom; the few times it had happened before had been fast and fiery, with Callie having to battle for control. The blonde had never voluntarily given up the upper hand before. Callie leaned closer, tracing her lips over Arizona's cheek on her way to her mouth. Her hand traced a leisurely trail down her lover's neck, stroking lightly over her jutting collarbone as her lips settled over Arizona's. She gave her all to the kiss, her lips and tongue stroking gently but insistently, demanding access.

Arizona moaned, the sound lost in Callie's mouth. She arched her back as Callie's exploring hand dipped lower, tracing a fiery ring around her hard nipple before moving to cup the soft flesh.

Desperate for air, Callie pulled back from the kiss and groaned at the vision before her. Lips wet and swollen, Arizona watched her through hooded eyes, her body writhing, arching to push her jutting breast further into Callie's hand.

Callie dropped her head again, this time trailing wet kisses along Arizona's jaw line to her ear. Reaching her destination, she let her tongue trace the delicate shell in a move that always drove Arizona wild. Breathing heavily, she lifted herself over the other woman, knees straddling Arizona's clenched thighs. Drawing a sensitive earlobe into her mouth, she lowered herself until she could slowly brush her body against Arizona's. Her hand continued to massage her lover's breast, fingers occasionally tweaking the nipple.

"Ca- Cal-" Arizona stammered, unable to do more than thread a hand through Callie's thick dark tresses, fingers tensing against her scalp. She rocked her hips upward, feeling the heat of Callie's arousal just above her but unable to garner any friction with her thighs trapped together. "Baby, please!" she pleaded as Callie relentlessly toyed with her earlobe, her body slowly undulating against the trapped and on-edge blonde.

The sharp edge in Arizona's cry pierced Callie's concentration. She slid her body lower, her lips tasting every bit of Arizona along the way. She paused in the dip of her neck to inhale the blonde's scent.

Arizona's body jerked upwards as Callie's trailing mouth moved to her sensitized breast. She cried out as she felt warm, wet heat surround her aching nipple. She tightened her grip on Callie's hair, holding her to her breast. Her pleased utterances hissing through clenched teeth.

Callie laved her tongue lovingly over the hard bud in her mouth, her hand caressing the blonde's other breast in time with her gentle sucking. She groaned into the soft flesh at the feeling of Arizona's hot center pressing against her stomach. She fought the urge to shift, to intertwine their legs, knowing that the lack of firm contact was driving Arizona closer to the edge.

She felt the hand in her hair tugging, and she willingly shifted her mouth, kissing her way to Arizona's other breast. "You like this huh?" she teased, her fingers lightly tweaking the wet tip of the breast her mouth had recently abandoned to the cool air. She stiffened her tongue, stroking tight circles around Arizona's nipple.

Arizona could only moan in response, her head thrashing on the pillow as Callie drew the tormented bud into her mouth. She pushed her hips up harder, trying desperately to rub herself against the dark-haired woman. A mew of displeasure escaped her throat as she felt the Latina shift away from her body, rising up on her knees and elbows. Her eyes opened, searching her lover's face for an explanation.

Callie watched deep blue eyes widen as the blonde felt her hand brush the top of her thighs. Arizona's hips lifted desperately as she stroked her hand over the top of her mound.

Arizona bit her lip before whispering sweetly, "Touch me Calliope."

It was Callie's turn to moan, her knees shifting apart reflexively, finally allowing Arizona to spread her legs for her.

The blonde struggled to keep her eyes open as Callie finally touched her, a gentle hand cupping her heat and massaging lightly. "Inside, please," she pleaded, shivering from the feeling of her lover's gentle caress and the intense look in her dark gaze.

Callie broke their eye contact, looking down to watch her middle finger slip easily between wet folds as she continued to massage Arizona, gently shifting along the length of her.

Arizona planted her feet firmly on the bed, thrusting up against the touch of her girlfriend. She felt a telltale tightness in her chest. She drew Callie's mouth down to her own, plunging her tongue into her mouth hungrily. She was panting when she drew back, oxygen-deprived. "I'm so close baby, let me touch you."

Callie felt another surge of wetness escape her, the throbbing in her swollen center increasing with Arizona's words. She nodded slightly, words beyond her. Her knees shook as she felt the blonde's soft hands immediately slide down her body, one cupping and kneading her ass, the other sliding between her open thighs.

Arizona wasted no time, too far gone to tease. She plunged a finger deep inside the Latina's tight, drenched passage, groaning and thrusting her own hips upward against her lover's hand. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to rein in her arousal as Callie mimicked her action, finally sliding one of her long fingers deep inside her.

Arizona cried out as the other woman ground the palm of her hand against her, her finger still stroking deep inside. She thrust herself against her lover's hand repeatedly as she came, her own thumb roughly circling Callie's clit.

Callie shuddered as her own orgasm washed over her, triggered by both the sound and feel of her love breaking apart under her hand and the clever hand caressing her. Breathless, she pressed a fierce kiss to Arizona, teeth nipping already swollen lips. "Mine," she panted, their breath mingling as they both rode through the aftershocks.

Arizona nodded, unable to find words. She wrapped her free arm around the dark-haired woman, urging her to collapse atop her. She slowly slid her finger out of Callie, but kept her hand pressed tightly against her still-quivering flesh.

Long moments passed before Callie recovered enough to lift her head. She grinned at the smug, cat-who-ate-the-cream smile she found on Arizona's lips. Dropping a light kiss to the side of her mouth, she let the tip of her tongue dip into a charming dimple. She shook her head, a wide smile stretching across her face at the satisfaction the blonde was practically radiating. She laughed lightly, "Pleased with yourself?" she enquired as she rolled onto her back. She wrapped her arms around Arizona as she shifted, so that the blonde ended up splayed atop her.

The blonde snuggled comfortably into her, propping her chin against Callie's chest to be able to look into her face. "Pleased with you," she corrected, her blue eyes sparkling with laughter. "If I'm going to belong to someone, I'm glad it's you."

* * *

**A/N: So that was a challenge. I think this one's about done. Perhaps one more chapter? As always, your input is read & appreciated :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Torres!"

Callie spun on her heel, mustering up a tired smile for the tall surgeon bearing down on her. "What's up Mark?" She'd been at the hospital for 14 hours already, with no end in sight.

"Huh," Mark intoned, getting a good look at the woman he'd chased down. "You look like hell."

She rolled her eyes. "Classy, as always." She turned back the way she had been going before his interruption. "I really hope you need a favor, with an opening like that."

"What?" Mark seemed confused, as he hurried to match her pace. "No, no, I-" His eyebrows drew together, his expression one of rarely expressed concern. "Are you and Anne of Green Gables alright? Anything you need to talk about?"

Callie stopped short, laughing despite her exhaustion. "Anne of Green Gables? Why Mark Sloan - have you been reading girly books?"

Mark scoffed, playing it off. He could have gotten away with it but his eyes, shifting nervously around to ensure no one else heard him, gave him away. He grimaced, giving in to the inevitable, "Yeah, well, as we all know I was dating a 12 year old."

Callie chuckled, "Cordelia and I are great." She laughed again at his confused expression. "Cordelia? The name Anne wanted everyone to call her?" She rolled her eyes again, a common behavior around Mark. "Nevermind. We're good. Her parents left a couple of days ago, and I'm fairly convinced they're in love with me. Living together is going great. Awesome, in fact."

She flipped through the chart she was carrying, refreshing herself on where she was heading. "How's your Anne Shirley? Convince her that you're her Gilbert Blythe yet?" This time she laughed outright, his befuddled expression was priceless. "Seriously Sloan, next time use a reference you're more familiar with."

"You want me to use a porn star name for Robbins?" he teased slyly.

She smirked, "If the shoe fits…"

She paused outside a patient room. "Now, unless you want to help me explain to Mrs. Rodriguez and her very loud, very opinionated family that she needs exploratory shoulder surgery, we'll have to talk about your escapades with Little Grey later."

"Not about you and Robbins?"

Callie grinned, "Well you're still not getting details about the mind-blowing sex, and the only other things I have to say about Arizona are too sappy for you. Trust me."

"Good," Mark replied genuinely, seemingly relieved. "Actually, I just wanted to give you this." Mark passed her a folded slip of pale blue paper. He backed away, a broad smile on his handsome face. "Good luck with Mrs. Rodriguez!"

Callie frowned slightly at his disappearing back, tucking the chart under her arm as she unfolded the paper. Her frown dissipated as she recognized the writing. Defying stereotypes about doctors handwriting, Arizona's print resembled was small and precise, similar to that of the little humans she loved so much.

'_A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep.'_

_You've been my dream since the first day I saw you. You brushed by me in the ER on your way to a patient and I was captivated. You didn't speak to me, you didn't even see me, but I knew I wanted to find out more about you.  
_

A soft smile played over her lips as she finished reading the note. She turned the paper over, looking for any clue that would explain why Arizona felt the need to pass her a love note via Mark Sloan, of all people. Finding nothing, she tucked it into her pocket and took a moment to compose herself before going to talk to her patient.

* * *

She reached for her phone as soon as she left Mrs. Rodriguez's room. Not paying attention to where she was going, she typed a quick message to her girlfriend.

_Got the note from Mark. So sweet. Love you_

She made it to the nurses' station, miraculously without running into anyone, and dropped off the chart. She looked around for O'Brien (the resident on her service) or any of his interns, but didn't see anyone so she turned to the duty nurse. "Are there any messages for me?"

"Just one Dr. Torres," intoned the rather intimidating nurse as she fished around under the charts littering her workstation. Her face impassive, she held out a small blue piece of paper.

Callie's eyebrows shot up in surprise, her hand reaching out automatically to take the note. Turning away from the supremely disinterested nurse, she unfolded the slip of paper.

'_There you see her, sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her. And you don't know why but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl.'_

_I was dying to try, and it worked out better than I could have ever imagined. I'm so glad I kissed you that night at Joe's._

A bemused Callie pulled the first note out of her pocket and compared the two. Definite similarities. She was equal parts touched and confused. She had instantly recognized the song from the second note, having had a slight crush on Prince Eric as a child. Rereading the first piece of paper, she finally placed the quotation as another song lyric. Cinderella. Was her girlfriend wooing her with Disney songs? At work? And more importantly, why? She looked around, suddenly suspicious of every passing person. Clearly a trip to peds was called for.

* * *

She looked around for a familiar blonde head as she entered the ward. She stepped back rapidly, barely dodging a small dark projectile. She chuckled as an even smaller blonde girl chased after the little dark-haired boy.

"Hey Denise," she called, reaching the peds nursing station, "Barely contained chaos as usual I see."

The grandmotherly nurse looked up with a smile, "Always Dr. Torres! What brings you to these parts?"

"Just looking for Arizona, have you seen her?" Callie replied in a friendly tone. She had long ago given up trying to convince Arizona's favorite nurse to call her 'Callie'.

"Not lately, I don't think she's on the floor right now," the nurse reached up, placing a now-familiar looking piece of paper on the desk. "She left this for you though, in case you stopped by."

Callie eyed the piece of paper suspiciously, "Do you know what's going on Denise?"

The older woman looked affronted, "I absolutely do not. I don't read other people's private messages!" She maintained the front while the dark-haired surgeon apologized and backed away, clutching the note to her chest. Only when Dr. Torres was safely out of sight did she allow herself a satisfied smile.

Callie leaned against the wall by the elevator, eagerly unfolding the blue paper.

'_When you have a natural attraction, you deserve a mutual reaction. You're gonna get a whole lot of satisfaction'_

_You're predictable Calliope. This is note #3, isn't it? I love that I know you._

Callie scowled at the paper. Well, she tried to scowl at the paper, it was more challenging than she'd have thought to scowl while sporting a sappy smile. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed. She frowned in disappointment as it went right to voicemail, Arizona must have turned it off.

Arizona was obviously hiding from her. Fine, Callie thought. She didn't understand the game, but if the blonde knew her as well as she claimed, she'd find her when she was ready. She strolled into the elevator, for all outward appearances cool and collected. Her hand, however, was tucked tightly into her pocket over the precious notes.

* * *

Denise smiled to herself as she watched her boss's girlfriend get on the elevator. She picked up the phone and dialed the proper extension.

* * *

"Hunt!"

The trauma surgeon looked up and then passed the chart he was examining to the resident anxiously trailing him. "Continue your treatment, but get the bleeding stopped before you take her up for the MRI."

He grabbed another chart off the ER desk. "Torres. Have you seen Cristina lately?"

Callie gave him a sympathetic look. The always hard to handle resident had recently returned to the hospital, though not with full surgical clearance, and had been extra difficult. "Sorry, not since…" She looked at the clock. "Huh, yesterday."

They both looked up as a trauma burst through the doors and rolled toward bay three, the resident in charge of that area meeting the team halfway. "Could you use some help down here? My service seems pretty calm tonight."

"Ah, no thanks."

Callie eyed the trauma attending suspiciously. Was Owen blushing? Impossible, he was nothing if not stoic. Besides, what would he have to be embarrassed about?

Oh.

Her mouth twisted into a wry smile, "You've got a note for me, don't you?"

Relief washed him as he reached into his pocket. "Thank god. You're going along with this." He handed over his blue piece of paper.

"What exactly am I going along with?" Callie asked intently, sensing weakness.

His eyes shifted over her shoulder, "Coming Avery! Recheck her airway!"

Callie's eyes narrowed as she watched the man she would have called 'unflappable' practically run away. What was going on?

Anticipation warred with her inclination to play it cool. Screw cool. She unfolded the paper where she stood and scanned the contents.

_I love that you stood up to your family for me, for us. I love that you feel your emotions right out in the open, for everyone to see._

_P.S. I know you're disappointed that there's no Disney. Come to the first place in the hospital where we 'glazed the doughnut' and I'll make it up to you._

Callie turned the note over, confusion written all over her face.

_P.P.S. Is this note #4?_

She rolled her eyes, a smile playing over her lips. She knew Arizona loved doughnuts but…

"Oh!" Her mouth dropped open. "Oohhh," she exclaimed in a disgusted tone as she slapped a hand over her eyes. Arizona always used child-friendly euphemisms for sex while they were at work, but this one sounded suspiciously like something Mark would have taught her, probably without explaining what it meant.

A horrified look came over her face as she stared at the bay into which Owen had disappeared. Oh god. No wonder he was embarrassed. She was going to kill Arizona. And maybe Mark Sloan.

She spun on her heel and walked stiffly toward the elevators.

Safely away from the ER, she let her mind drift back, sorting through memories. It had been after she fought with her father about Arizona, and only a week after Alex married Izzie.

"_Please take me!"_

"_No means no Arizona." She grinned at the perky blonde, something she found herself doing a lot of lately. There was something about her… she wasn't sure what it was yet, but she knew that Arizona made her happier than she'd been in a long time. Sometimes she could even make her forget that her father had disowned her._

_She laughed outright at the pout that crossed the blonde's face. "Pathetic! Just go downstairs yourself if you're that curious."_

"_But I want you to show me."_

She pushed the button for the basement then propped a shoulder against the elevator wall and crossed her arms over her chest. The embarrassment with Owen was forgotten as her memory took over. Even then, she'd found it hard to deny Arizona anything.

"_Wow, so you really lived…here?"_

_Callie chuckled, "It was nicer then - I had a bed, and a TV. You know, the essentials." Her smile lingered as she watched the petite surgeon pace around the small basement room._

"_And the dancing naked in front of the Chief? Fact or fiction?"_

_Callie rolled her eyes, "Fiction. I was wearing underwear."_

_Blue eyes lit with a new intensity. "Show me."_

The Latina straightened up, her eyes anxiously tracking the progression of lights as the elevator descended floors. A flush rose to her cheeks as she remembered what had happened next, right there in that dingy basement room. She was off the elevator before the doors had fully opened, her footsteps ringing loudly as she made her way to the room she once called home.

"Arizona," she called, as she rounded the last bend. The impatience she felt more than hinted at in her voice. The blonde had better be willing to follow through with what she had started.

She came to an abrupt halt as she reached the now-empty room behind the boiler. Almost empty, as it were.

"What are you doing here?"

Lexie jumped, startled by the edge in Callie's tone, and bobbled the CD player she was clutching. "I'm not really supposed to say anything," the nervous resident answered, almost dropping the music player again as she tried to hit the play button and hand over her blue paper at the same time.

Callie scrubbed a hand roughly over her eyes, trying to control her disappointment at not finding Arizona waiting for her. Resigned, she reached out and took the note as the first strains of music sounded through the room.

She unfolded the blue paper to find the shortest message yet.

_I think I knew, even then._

She cleared her throat as she refolded the paper and gently tucked it into her pocket. She had to swallow around the lump in her throat as she recognized the song playing. Cinderella again, Arizona's childhood favorite.

_So this is love _

_Mmmmmm_

_So this is love_

_So this is what makes life divine_

_I'm all aglow_

_Mmmmmm_

_And now I know_

_The key to all heaven is mine_

_My heart has wings_

_Mmmmmm_

_And I can fly_

_I'll touch every star in the sky_

_So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of_

_Mmmmmm_

_Mmmmmm_

_So this is love_

Lexie turned off the player, allowing silence to fill the small room.

"Where is she?" Callie asked quietly.

"I don't know," the young resident answered truthfully, a dreamy, romantic look in her dark eyes.

"Why is she doing this?"

A sympathetic smile graced the other woman's lips. "You really haven't figured it out?"

Callie met her gaze, a look of confusion written across her face.

"You haven't, have you?" Lexie's smile broadened. "She loves you. Go find her."

* * *

Nothing. She turned away from the board in disgust. Arizona apparently had no surgeries and a call to peds confirmed that she still wasn't on her floor. How was she supposed to find her when she didn't know where to look?

She startled as her eyes lit on a familiar blonde figure. She made a dash for it, catching the elevator just in time.

"Teddy! Do _you_ know where she is?" Callie asked, panting.

The cardiothoracic surgeon laughed, "Nope, but I've got something for you," she said, fishing around in her pocket. She handed the note over with a light sigh. "Maybe I should try batting for the other team - a man would never do something this romantic."

"By 'romantic' do you mean 'infuriating'?" Callie retorted, her focus shifting to the slip of paper in her hand.

Teddy paused before she exited the elevator, catching Callie's eye. "Romantic." she repeated softly. The Latina nodded slowly in response and dropped all pretenses, allowing her love-struck smile to show through. Teddy laughed quietly and shook her head as the doors closed behind her.

As the doors closed behind the blonde surgeon, Callie eagerly unfolded the latest message.

'_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, princess, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide?'_

_I would give anything -and everything- to make you happy, but I could never make you as happy as you've made me. I can't believe I was ever afraid of this. _

Startled, Callie looked up as the elevator doors reopened. She faked a normal smile and brushed her hair out of her eyes, using the motion to wipe away a tear.

None other than Miranda Bailey entered the elevator, her lips pursed and her head back, a sure sign that she was put out at someone.

"I don't do this."

Callie looked up from the words she was lovingly retracing with her eyes at the sharp words.

"I don't _do_ this," Bailey repeated for emphasis, turning to face the taller woman. "I don't get involved in people's…lives. People have no right _having_ lives inside this hospital. This _hospital_ where we are all supposed to be _saving_ lives."

"Oh god," Callie's eyes widened. "She suckered you in too."

Dark eyes flashed. "I did not get _suckered _into anything. I can damned well resist a pout, I have a child of my own. No self-respecting adult, no self-respecting _surgeon_ pouts anyway!" Arms waved wildly, "No, I am merely doing a favor for a senior attending by informing another attending -you- that she's outside."

Her heart skipped a beat. This was it! "She's outside?"

"Out front." Bailey confirmed, trying desperately to keep a scowl on her face.

Callie jammed the button for the lobby. She didn't know what game Arizona was playing, but after an evening's worth of love notes, she wanted, no _needed_, to be with her. To hold her and tell her how much she meant to her.

"Torres."

Callie looked up, almost surprised to find Bailey still in the elevator. She took the note with a wide smile, so focused on the blue paper that she missed the gentle look on the usually stern woman's face.

'_Down an unknown road_

_To embrace my fate_

_Though the road may wander_

_It will lead me to you_

_And a thousand years_

_Would be worth the wait_

_It may take a lifetime_

_But somehow I'll see it through.'_

_You're my fate. If you feel the same way, come to me._

* * *

"Stupid. This was stupid. What was I thinking? Jesus, sometimes I swear -"

Callie felt her heart skip yet another beat as she finally laid eyes on her love. The blonde was currently preoccupied with pacing, pacing and berating herself.

"I shouldn't have been so dorky about it. Damn it!"

Callie laughed lightly, causing Arizona to spin around to face her. "Don't call the woman I love a dork."

To her surprise, Arizona didn't rush into her arms. Callie's smile dimmed a bit, what was going on?

"I am a dork," Arizona began, her blue eyes round and serious. "I know we've been through a lot lately. The fight, the breakup," her voice cracked slightly, "the shooting, my…issues, my parents' visit." She twisted her hands in the pockets of her lab coat, the way she always did when she was anxious. "But we got through it all, and I love you more than anything and I - I trust your love."

She gave a nervous smile, the dimples in her cheeks peeking through. "So I'm a dork because after all that, I decided that the best way to tell you how I feel was through notes, and songs from children's movies."

Callie sighed, relieved. She moved towards the blonde, unable to resist the pull any longer, arms reaching out for her. A sense of wellbeing, of wholeness eased through her as she enveloped Arizona in a soft embrace. She pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek before burying her face in fragrant blonde locks. "I love you too. Every bit of you." She squeezed slightly, "Especially the dorky parts."

Arizona pulled back until she could look into Callie's eyes. Her self-doubt slipped away at the love and trust shining from the dark gaze she loved so much. This woman was her everything, and she wasn't afraid anymore.

"Marry me."

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you forgive me, but after everything I decided to end it with almost unbearable sappiness... and they all live happily ever after :-)**

**Thanks so much to everyone who has read this & reviewed it, I really appreciate the time and effort that takes. I will be continuing on with other tales more frequently now that this one is finished.  
**

**(Also - be careful if you ever google 'euphamisms for sex' - I really didn't ever need to know the term 'glazing the doughnut', but having discovered it I couldn't help but use it. :-P)**


End file.
